The Legendary Sensei
by xander92
Summary: When the promise of a second attack from Orochimaru looms over Konaha, Naruto, Sakura and Sai are sent to find the most knowledgeable ninja the world has ever seen, but can he stand up against the might of Orochimaru and his followers. Naru/Hina pairing
1. Despirate measures

An exhausted konaha genin ran tiresomely through the konaha forest, clutching documentation labelled "Top Secret"

An exhausted konaha genin ran tiresomely through the konaha forest, clutching documentation labelled "Top Secret". He could see his destination through the parting in the trees, the Hokage tower.

He spluttered a mixture of "excuse me," and "sorry" to almost everyone he pasted, due to him knocking half of them over. The massive red tower loomed in front of him, and he doubled his speed up the steps to the main entrance.

Two guards stopped him on the door, "Where do you think your going?" the man on the left questioned. "I've got some very urgent reports for Hokage Tsunade that she must see immediately!" the genin rasped as he almost coughed up a lung. The guard peered at the brown envelope in which the reports were held and noticed the "top Secret," notification, and quickly ushered him through to the Hokage's office.

Tsunade felt like she was drowning in paperwork once again, she scolded herself for neglecting to do it every night this week, she was too busy drinking sake with Jiraiya, "For old times sake," he said, she made a mental note to give him the most disgusting D-rank mission she could find once she had hacked away through the mountain of paperwork.

She was disturbed from the series of sadistic and extremely painful things she could do to Jiraiya by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she shouted, half hoping it was Jiraiya so she could abuse him a little. "Hokage," the young genin said as he entered, and gave a rushed bow, "I have reports from the Anbu monitoring the S rank criminal Orochimaru." The genin nervously dropped the reports on the Hokage's desk and vacated the room quicker than would have seemed possible. Tsunade tore at the brown envelope like a half starved dog set upon a piece of raw meat.

Once she had read its contents she gasped, and ran flat out towards the pigeon coup atop the Hokage tower.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

**A week later**

Naruto was sat, rather predictably, at the ramen stall, in the middle of the village. It was where he had spent most of his time over the last week; Kakashi was too busy to train him this week, which confused Naruto because Kakashi always took Naruto's training as top priority, due to the coming of the Akatsuki.

"Look there he is." Naruto heard over the background noise of the village. He turned around and saw Sakura bounding down on him, with Sai walking timidly behind her with a apologetic look on his face.

"There you are you moron!" she yelled, sounding terrifyingly similar to Tsunade, "we've been looking for you everywhere. Do you never get tired of eating?" Sakura ranted looking at the six empty Ramen bowls at the side of Naruto. "Oh, what do you want?" Naruto asked innocently, only to get a charkra filled slap around the head, which made him feel like he was hit with a sledgehammer. "Tsunade wants us you idiot, its most likely a mission." Sakura explained calming down a little. "Lets go then!" Naruto urged as he threw money at the Ramen man, he was excited to finally have something to do, since he could only train when Kakashi was around, because he was following his ultra quick plan to learn how to use his charkra element, a plan that no one apart from Kakashi knew due to him making it up on his hospital bed.

The three teenagers set of towards the Hokage Tower. "Do you know whats up with Sakura today, she seems angry?" Naruto asked.

"I have no idea, I'm probably not the best person to ask though I don't get most people." Sai said, his voice lacking totally in emotion, just like normal.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

There was a knock on Tsunade's door, "Come in!" she yelled, with stress evident in her voice. Naruto, Sai and Sakura strolled into her office. They noticed Kakashi standing in the corner, completely enthralled in the latest Icha Icha book. The fact that Kakashi was there got Naruto even more excited, as it now seemed more likely to be a mission and not some odd training exercise. Tsunade lifted her head from the masses of paper on her desk, which showed the teenagers the dark bags under her eyes. The three ninjas suddenly got more serious, because if Tsunade was losing sleep over something then it must be deadly important. "Ok just before we start, I want to make it clear to you that what is said now must not mentioned again until outside the village, if this were to leak then it could lead to major panic and an economy breakdown." The three ninjas' eyes widened, then they all nodded showing their understandment.

"Right, we have reason to believe that Orochimaru has gained sufficient forces to rival Konaha, current figures show that his forces outnumber ours 2 to 1, so there is a likely possibility that if we go to war we could lose, badly." Tsunade said solemnly.

"Well what about the sand, we're allies aren't we?" Sakura asked.

"The sand has refused to go to war for us, there is too much at risk." Kakashi said from behind his book, he seemed unnervingly calm about the whole situation.

"I can't say I blame them either, I would do exactly the same thing. War weakens all its participants, which would leave them open for an attack from one of the other villages whose numbers are not depleted and war weary." Tsunade mentioned rather depressingly.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Naruto while looking at his feet, remembering the last attack by Orochimaru.

"Preparations have already begun, the villages defences have been increased ten fold, and Danzo has given us some additional support from the root to guard Konaha's borders." Sai flinched when Danzo was mentioned, due to him officially still being apart of the Anbu root.

"So whats all we are going to do, just sit back and wait for Orochimaru to come and destroy us?" Naruto asked, his eyes flashing red for a second. "No, as you should know it's not always the numbers that win the war, forty genin wouldn't stand a chance against ten Jounin." Tsunade stated simply.

"But Orochimaru has Kabuto and Sasuke, and you can bet that all of his followers have the curse seal making them all ten times more powerful," Sai stated without any emotion.

"Exactly," Tsunade said as if Sai had confirmed exactly what she was thinking. "How much do you know about the Legendary Fire country ninja, Fumito?" asked Kakashi to the teenagers' confusion.

"Only that he was born about 600 years ago, what help does that do us?" asked Sakura pondering where they were going with this.

"I want you to find him." Tsunade said.

"Are you crazy, he'll just be dust and bone by now," Naruto blurted out.

"No actually he is still alive, or at least he was thirty years ago when I learned most of my medical jutsu of him while away from the village."

"How the hell is that possible, nobody can live to be that old." Sakura said, "the body breaks down after a while due to carbon poisoning from breathing that's what makes you grow old."

"Well it would for normal humans, and all that I can say is that he is not very normal. He has a lot in common with Naruto." Tsunade pointed out. "He's a jinkuriki?" Naruto said surprised.

"No he isn't a jinkuriki, a jinkuriki is a person that has a demonic soul sealed inside their bodies, they are an effective prison to keep the demonic spirit at bay. But the spirit that is housed inside Fumito isn't demonic, quite the opposite really." Kakashi explained.

"When he was around your age Fumito was a ninja just like you are now, not much has changed from back then wars were raging back then as well, and there was a need for shinobi just as much as there is now. The young Fumito had a summoning contract with what was called an elemental, the most powerful in fact, these elementals could control the elements, and this elemental was called Hiroko, and she could control all of the elements. What we can gather from the scriptures is that Fumito and Hiroko fought side by side in a huge battle but lost, and Hiroko was mortally wounded, and as she was passing a desperate Fumito sealed her into his own body to try and save her life, but Hiroko's power was too much for his meagre frame and he was thrown into the face of destruction. Hiroko did the only thing she could think of to save his life, she bonded their two souls together so it became less volatile and the body accepted it. But there was another effect that Fumito wasn't expecting, where the Kyuubi's charkra is naturally poisonous to anything that touches it, Hiroko's charkra naturally heals it, so fixing the reason why people grow old, like you said before, poisoning from the naturally occurring chemicals that we breath, the poisoning was automatically healed as soon as it happened, he hasn't aged a day since he bonded with Hiroko." Tsunade explained, and to her surprise no one had any questions, so she continued, "he carried on learning over the years and has a very extensive arsenal when it comes to the ninja arts, he can use ancient techniques to beat anything Orochimaru throws at us."

Naruto sighed he could tell this was going to be one long mission.

* * *

I'm quite exited about this fan fic , it's the first 1 that I have spent more than just five minutes planing , even the names, can anyone workout what the name fumito means?

please read and review, i don't bite i like a bit of constructive criticism to help my writing improve so do review it will be very much appreciated.


	2. Naruto's image

Naruto was the first to leave Tsunade's office

Naruto was the first to leave Tsunade's office. His face was extremely serious, his eyes were stern, but yet held some warmth as Sakura turned and looked at him.

"How long do you think we have?" Sakura asked rapidly.

"I'm not sure, but knowing Sasuke he won't willingly bow down to Orochimaru's demands until he is certain that he has learned all he can from him, which, according to our last encounter, he hasn't yet," Naruto said uncharacteristically. Sakura looked at Naruto a little shocked, she had never seen Naruto this serious, maybe the three-year learning trip with Jiraiya did prove some worth.

Naruto turned to Kakashi, "Will Jiraiya be coming with us, he always knows where to go to gather information?" Kakashi looked at the blond haired boy and wondered whether he had learned anything about Jiraiya in all the time they were together, even Sakura and Sai were looking at him a bit weirdly.

"No Naruto he won't be coming with us, and Jiraiya isn't really that good at retrieving information, he always gets side tracked to strip bars and places like that." Kakashi explained.

"Yeah that's where he finds his information," Naruto said just before his eyes flashed wide with understanding, his respect for his old sensei just suddenly took a nosedive.

"Right, I want you all to stock up on the things you need for the mission, I suggest that you pack about five different sets of clothes, because the mission might take a while to complete and you don't want to smell you've just fallen into a swamp, and so that if we are seen by enemy ninja it will be harder for them to find out where we are from, you wont be wearing your headbands on this mission, it's not an official mission. Also you've got to admit that wearing the same orange suit for every mission makes it incredibly easy for the enemy to identify you and where you are from." Kakashi said pointing at Naruto's clothing.

"So will you change your clothes as well?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I will, a Konaha Jounin's uniform will be far too revealing, so I will be in normal civilian clothing as well."

Naruto chuckled to himself; Kakashi would have to remove his facemask as well, because that was renowned in the world of the Shinobi.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Shortly after leaving the company of his team, Naruto briskly walked around the different clothing stalls on the Konaha market. Naruto giggled to himself in excitement, he had not changed anything in his wardrobe since the arms fell apart on his old jacket, and even then his image did not change too dramatically, he still basically looked the same.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Two hours later

Naruto was till looking around the different stalls, he had discovered he had absolutely no idea what normal people his age actually wear. The third Hokage had always picked out and paid for his clothes as a child, and when he was growing up, due to him not having any parents to do it.

He was on the verge of a mental breakdown as a thought popped into his head. Ino was always the fashion queen in the academy, maybe she could help him.

All he knew was that if he did not get help he would end up looking ridiculous and suffer even more mental blows by Sakura.

Naruto left the market at full speed, heading towards Ino's mother's flower shop.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

**Yamanaka florists **

"Come on Ino I really need your help?" Naruto pleaded.

"Of course you do, barley any lads know anything about fashion!" Ino pointed out.

"So will you help me?" Naruto asked, desperation seeping from every syllable.

"Sorry Naruto I can't, my mother is out so I'm in charge of shop." Ino said apologetically.

"Oh, it's ok Ino, I'll just pick and choose and hope I don't get it too badly wrong." Naruto said boisterously, with his trademark smile appearing across his face.

"I'm sorry I can't help you, but why don't you ask someone else, preferably a girl." Ino mention to Naruto as he turned and left the shop.

Naruto was once again walking towards the market, without his previous enthusiasm. He looked up from his feet and noticed Hinata looking in a shop window at the latest ninja accessories, and remembered what Ino had said. Naruto hurried over to Hinata.

"Err, Hinata," Naruto said to get her attention, she physically flinched and turned to see Naruto's warm blue orbs looking directly at her, and she automatically blushed, and managed to prevent herself from losing consciousness.

"Oh Naruto what do you want," she asked in a very quiet voice just barley audible.

"Well I have to change my image for a mission, and I have absolutely no idea where to start, so I was wondering if you could help me?" Naruto asked nervously as he peered into her blushing face.

"Ohh yes, yes of course!" Hinata said rapidly and a lot louder than normal.

"Great!" Naruto said joyously, "You have no idea what this means to me Hinata, I'm hopeless when it comes to clothing."

"So what colours do you like?" Hinata asked, coming out of her shell a little bit.

"Well orange is my favourite colour, but Kakashi sensei has forbidden me from wearing any orange as it is too familiar to what I normally wear." Naruto answered.

"Well what other colours do you like?" Hinata asked, enjoying talking to Naruto so openly.

"Well I'm not to bothered about wearing any colours really, apart from pink, I don't think I could pull myself to wear something pink." Naruto said honestly. Hinata giggled as she tried to imagine Naruto dressed in pink.

"Ok then, why don't we just look around, I suppose we should find something that you like that is suitable for a mission."

"Ok then." Naruto agreed, happily allowing Hinata to take control of his image shaping.

"What about this?" Hinata said as they passed the first stall, she held up a plain white tight fit tank top. "It could serve as a good base for your new outfit, it would look really nice with a good jacket," She explained,

"It'll be a little tight don't you think?" Naruto asked looking at the top.

"Well does it really matter you've obviously got the skinny frame that could pull that type of look off," Hinata murmured as her face turned a deeper shade of scarlet.

"You think so, I've never really noticed, with me always wearing thick jackets that completely surround me." Naruto said.

"Yeah just buy it and we'll keep on looking." Hinata urged, and they set of once again.

"Oh these will be good," Hinata said as she stopped again picking up a pair of grey cargo pants with four deep and thick pockets, perfect for housing kunai and other sharp objects. "This is perfect, but a little wide around the waist, you'll need a belt." Hinata said as she stuffed the pants into Naruto's arms, her shyness towards him disintegrating by the second. She rushed of to the other side of the stall looking at the belts, picked one out and came rushing back. "How about this one?" she asked holding up a black cotton weaved belt with a bold metal buckle.

"Yeah that looks fine." Naruto said as she threw it into the increasing amount of things piling up in Naruto's arms.

"Now all we need is a jacket," She said looking around the nearby stalls. Her eyes widened and she rushed to a stall three down from where they were currently standing, and Naruto struggled to keep up with all the items he clutched in his arms.

"It's perfect!" Hinata blurted just as Naruto reached the stall. It was a black long sleeved leather jacket with three buckles that matched the buckle on his belt.

"Come on then, lets get going to your house so you can try them on and see if you like them." Hinata said confidently, her face was almost her natural skin colour, which was extremely rare around Naruto.

"Err, actually would you like to go and get some ramen first, my treat." Naruto said, he was nervous for some reason and he had no idea why.

Hinata smiled, "I'll love to." And they both walked side by side towards the ramen restaurant.

* * *

As you've probably noticed i have decided to make this fic a Naruto/Hinata paring. so what do you think, and before you start complaining, i wanted to give Hinata a little more confidence around Naruto so that the pairing could work more easily, so thats why she isnt so shy in this chapter.'

Please read and review!


	3. Last minute training

Naruto was stood in front of his two-meter tall mirror that was attached to his now varied wardrobe

Naruto was stood in front of his two-meter tall mirror that was attached to his now varied wardrobe. He was trying to get used to his new clothes that Hinata picked out for him, it was defiantly different from what he was used to. He could not get the image of Hinata out of his head, and he had no idea why, he just wanted to see her again before he departed on his mission.

Naruto strapped his Konaha forehead protector to his head like he normally did. He frowned upon his reflection, it just didn't look right, so he removed his headband and attached it to the top of his right arm instead (like Shikamaru has his) and realised it looked a lot better.

Naruto glanced at his clock on his bedside table, he should have been at training ground 6 ten minutes ago, but he just shrugged it off, Kakashi was probably going to be three hours late like he normally was. He finished packing his kunai into his new leg pockets, and went to meet his team for some last minute training before the mission.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Kakashi, Sakura and Sai were all sat outside training ground 6, waiting for Naruto, he was already half an hour late. _I knew I shouldn't have got here so early _Kakashi thought to himself as he sat down heavily, resting against the wall. Sakura watched Kakashi with a smirk, "You don't like it when you are the one waiting do you sensei,"

"Well I normally have very good excuses for why I'm late, Naruto better have one too." Kakashi replied a little annoyed.

"If you have very good excuses for why you are late then why don't you use them," Sakura said, giggling at her own joke, but when Kakashi didn't utter a sound she classed him as a lost cause and left him to his brooding.

Naruto rounded the corner; he seemed a little surprised to see Kakashi sitting there. Naruto's eyes connected with Kakashi's, _why is he so annoyed, and why is he here so early, is it even Kakashi? _Naruto thought to himselfas he approached the group.

"Why are you late?" Kakashi asked sternly.

"Why are you early?" Naruto asked back.

"Actually I have no idea, it's a bit odd for me isn't it." Kakashi said his mood lightening a bit.

"I like the new look Naruto, did you pick it out yourself?" Sakura asked, her eyes wondering up and down Naruto's slim yet muscular frame.

"No Hinata helped me, I found out that I was hopeless at doing it myself." Naruto answered.

"Oh yeah, I noticed you with Hinata at the ramen stall, I was a bit surprised she wasn't hyperventilating like she normally does around you." Sakura mentioned.

"I never really knew why she did that," Naruto said.

"I do, she likes you, I thought it was obvious!" Sakura said.

"Really!" Naruto exclaimed, and his eyes suddenly sparkled, and Hinata suddenly popped up in the front of his mind again, he never realised exactly how he felt about her until yesterday, when they had their first proper conversation.

"Ok that's enough of the idle chit chat, we need to get some training in, we leave for the mission tomorrow, and I want you all completely focused," Kakashi said seriously. They all began walking into the training area.

Naruto turned back towards Sakura and Sai, "How come you haven't had a change of clothes yet," he asked looking at their attire, it was the same as they had on the day before.

"Well there is no need yet the mission only starts tomorrow, and I'm more comfortable in this set I have on now than my other." Sai replied.

"Well that's the reason why I'm wearing mine now, I want to get used to them before the mission so they don't feel too weird as I go into fighting situations." Naruto said.

"Well I'd be there is a brain inside Naruto's head," Sakura laughed as she wrapped her knuckles on his head playfully.

Kakashi lead them into the center of the training ground, and turned to face them. "The key attribute that is going to be needed in this mission is going to stealth, going in head first isn't going to do us any favours, we'll probably just get killed by the other villages' AMBU before we reach our target." Sakura and Naruto moaned both of their fighting techniques were mainly hand to hand so this training session would be quite a bit harder than normal for them. Sai remained totally still no emotion at all crossed his face.

"This training exercise is going to be a simple bell exercise, you have to take the bell from me before the time runs out, but you are not allowed to be detected by me until after you retrieve one of the bells. To make this exercise possible I'm not going to use my Sharingan." Kakashi explained as he attached three bells to the back of his Jounin's jacket.

"I will give you two minutes to hide yourselves, and then the exercise will begin, is every thing understood?" Kakashi asked, the three ninja simply nodded and ran of to hide. Kakashi closed his eye, so he couldn't see the direction they were going, to make it fair.

Sai was mentally celebrating over this exercise; he was trained in stealth by the root, he had decided it would be best to keep that information from the other two, _what they don't know can't hurt them, or me as the case may seem, _Sai thought to himself as he prepared his attack.

The training area was dense woodland so there was loads of cover, _how can I use this terrain to my advantage,_ Sakura asked herself, from behind the cover of a especially big tree, she had a perfect view of Kakashi from where she was.

Naruto was smirking to himself as he continued his way towards Kakashi, he was taking the subterranean route, he had used a continuous rasengan to burry his way under the ground, he only had Kakashi's charkra signature to aid him on his way.

Kakashi opened his eye all three of them were gone from his sight, he sighed in his usual lazy way and retrieved his Icha Icha book from his bag and started reading.

Sai painted three animals on a piece of paper, fired of some well trained hand signs and the thee animals came to life and jumped off the page, one bird and two field mice, to survey Kakashi to she what he was doing before he made his move. Sai sniggered as he saw what Kakashi was doing, he felt a bit annoyed that he was underestimated so much that he thought that he could read on the job. He moved quickly and silently from tree to tree making his way towards Kakashi.

Sakura had seen Naruto blasting his way into the ground, she seriously doubted that his plan would work, but it gave her the perfect window of opportunity. She would strike just after Naruto submerges, the perfect distraction.

Kakashi felt a rumbling at his feet, and put his book away, seconds later Naruto crashed up through the floor lunging at Kakashi's back. Kakashi simply turned to face Naruto making it impossible to retrieve a bell. "Way too noisy Naruto." Kakashi stated and flicked the genin on the forehead.

"You lose Kakashi," Sakura and Sai harmonised from behind him; he turned around quickly to see them both in the possession of bells.

"Ah!" Kakashi said simply, "it seems I have underestimated you, Naruto's mistake gave you two the chance to capitalize on the situation and you did, well done, maybe not so good apart but together you make a very good team." Kakashi said proudly.

"Sensei, please can I go I want to say some goodbyes before we leave for the mission?" Naruto asked, which bewildered everyone there, with the exception of Sai who just remained his placid as ever.

"Yeah, we are finished for the day now, that was mainly my greatest concern, I am happy with everything else," Kakashi said with what seemed like a smile, it was a bit hard to tell with only one eye showing.

"Thanks!" Naruto called out as he left the training area at a run, and towards the Hyuga estate.

* * *

thanks for the heads up in the last chap, i think it is fixed now, please tell me if you find this story under the naru/saku category.

the next chapter will be the start of the mission.

Please read and review


	4. Training on the road

Naruto, Sakura and Sai were stood at Konaha's main gate, getting increasingly bored waiting for Kakashi to arrive, he had probably not wanted to be in the same position as he was in yesterday waiting for Naruto.

"I know I'm probably not the best person right now to complain, because I was late yesterday, but three hours late he has got to be taking the piss!" Naruto exclaimed loudly as he collapsed once again against the guard post, both of the guards looked upon the teenagers sympathetically, _being Kakashi's pupils as got to be one of the most frustrating things in the world_, they both thought at the same time.

They were all in their new clothing that Kakashi had demanded, Sakura was wearing a tight dark blue t-shirt with black tight fitting pants, not to tight that they restrict her movements in battle but tight enough that they didn't rumble and make a noise when stealth is needed. Sakura had picked the colours due to them not showing dirt easily, which could prove important as she only packed two other changes of clothes, so she would unquestionably have to wear them for a long period of time.

Sai's new clothes were defiantly less revealing and feminine, he had donned a long jacket that clung to his frame, he had thought that it would be best to wear something that made it possible to hide his weapons if need be (similar to the jacket Shino wears).

Naruto was dressed in the new clothes Hinata picked out for him, he had to admit that it would be much easier to move around in battle without the three inch thing jacket surrounding him, he might make the change permanent.

Naruto scratched his forehead, it felt weird not having something on it, he had never gone by with out some headwear, even before he became a shinobi. Naruto giggled with excitement about seeing Kakashi without his mask, it was even worth the three-hour wait.

"Hi there sorry I'm late." A man said that walked up next to Naruto, this head was almost completely covered with black cloth, just his eyes were showing (like on a traditional ninja outfit).

"Who the hell are you!" Naruto exclaimed at the man stood beside him.

"It's me Kakashi," he said annoyance showing in his voice.

"But you can't be, where's you Sharingan?" Sakura asked pointing at his matching eyes.

"Training doesn't just stop when you turn Jounin you know, I have been working for years on sealing my Sharingan to make it possible to use the eye for more than just battle." Kakashi said as he activated his one Sharingan eye.

"But what's with all the cloth" Sai asked incredulously.

"My silver hair is signature to certain blood groups, blood groups that only reside in Konaha, if someone saw my hair, and had a good knowledge of the Konaha clans then we would be discovered immediately," Kakashi explained to the disappointment of Naruto who was really looking forward to seeing Kakashi's face.

"Right, any suggestions where we should start first?" Kakashi asked the team.

"Well where was Fumito last seen?" Sai asked.

"He was last seen in the mist village, but that was thirty years ago, he would have almost defiantly left since then." Kakashi said pessimistically.

"well Mist is the closet as well so it would make sense to start there first and work our way through the other villages in order, and then if we still don't find him we will have to search the area around the villages, he could be living of the land to cut down the suspicion that he is a demon or something because he doesn't age, but I'm hoping it won't come to that!" Sai said, putting on a smile to try and encourage his companions, he failed miserably, _that's another book with false information, _he thought while looking at his feet, like his team-mates.

The group trudged through the gate, and upon the path to the mist.

Kakashi turned to face Naruto, "I hope that you don't think that just because you are on a mission that you can start slacking in your training, go and pick up a leaf." Kakashi said hoping to raise the mood of the blond haired teenager.

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled, "How many clones should I use?" he asked enthusiastically.

"None, it would attract too much attention, and using clones to do this would use up valuable energy that you need for walking." Kakashi said with what Naruto thought was a smile, it was even harder now to see any facial expressions than before.

"Ok then, is it the same exercise as before because I have pretty much mastered that?" Naruto asked, while holding a decent sized leaf in his hand.

"No it's not the same exercise as before, I suppose you have started using wind charkra to increase damage done by kunai?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto said almost jumping up and down with excitement, as he walked.

"Well this is a similar technique, but it is with objects that are very easy to come by, such as a leaf. Run wind charkra down the leaf as you would a kunai," Kakashi instructed and Naruto obeyed.

"Good now hold the stem and throw it like you would a kunai, aim for that tree there." Kakashi directed. Naruto looked at Kakashi with a frown.

"It's a leaf it has no weight, like a kunai has it will just float to the floor."

"Oh you think?" Kakashi asked, "What effect does wind charkra have when it is ran through an object?"

"It makes it ultra sharp, like wind." Naruto stated confidently.

"Yeah and what else?" Kakashi asked.

"I didn't think it did anything else sensei," Naruto said confused.

"What difference do kunai with wind charkra and normal kunai have when they are thrown at a tree?" Kakashi quizzed.

"It goes in further." Naruto said.

"So that suggests?" Kakashi said, getting a bit bored with his student's lack of thinking capacity.

"I don't know," Naruto murmured.

"It increases the velocity of the object, dumb ass!" Sakura yelled, Naruto's stupidity was boring away at her nerves, and they were only on the road five minutes.

"So a normal leaf attached with wind charkra would be able to do about the same damage as a normal kunai, as it has no weight behind it because of it's low weight, so it would just be the charkra doing damage and not the leaf." Kakashi finished.

"So I could use this on anything?" Naruto asked excitement building in him again.

"Well, yes, but with a hell of a lot of practice. It is easy to run charkra down a leaf, because it has it's own intricate charkra coils, because it was once apart of a living thing, but something without these coils you would have to physically force your charkra down it forming brand new coils so that the charkra can be sustained as it travels to where you want to attack." Kakashi explained.

"But kunai weren't once living things they are just throwing knifes." Naruto stated in bewilderment.

"That will be because they are magnetic, the magnetism allows charkra to easily pass through it, you would find it incredibly difficult to channel your charkra down a nonmagnetic metal, such as copper. And I would throw that quickly, it isn't advisable to hold something with wind charkra in it for very long, you will cut yourself."

"Oh ok," Naruto said quickly as he turned and threw the leaf in the direction of a tree. The trees bark exploded on impact, the leaf was wedged about five centimetres into the wood. The others all looked amazed.

"Not bad, but remember thin and sharp, and you will be able to cause much more damage!" Kakashi said.

"Ok mental note, if ever in a fight with Naruto, keep away from trees." Sai thought out loud.

* * *

What did you think?

please read and review.


	5. A Breakthrough in the mist

The walk to the mist was painfully uneventful, only Naruto was not completely riled by the lack of entertainment on the way, he was too busy pumping charkra into leaves to realise the air of annoyance circling his team-mates.

The mist village's gates loomed over the group as they neared, there was armed guards on the front door.

"Oh that's new." Kakashi said sarcastically as he yanked the three teenagers of the road.

"Ok it's better of if you three don't talk as we reach the gate, but if you are asked who you are you are my adopted children, and all your parents died, it's ok to use your first names but your second names will be Hua, just so that the possibility of them recognising you is cut down, especially you Naruto, a lot of people have heard of the Konaha Jinkuriki. Am I understood?" Kakashi said.

"Yes sensei." The three ninja harmonised together.

The group walked up to the guards. "Who are you and what is your business?" one guard asked with boredom showing in his voice.

"Well I'm Kakashi Hua, this is Sai Hua, that's Sakura Hua and finally Naruto Hua." Kakashi explained lazily.

"And your business?" the guard demanded.

"We are seeking supplies that's all, we are travelling to the cloud village and have run out of supplies. You'll be surprised how much teenagers can eat." Kakashi stated.

"So if these three teenagers are your children how come they all have different coloured hair and don't resemble each other." The guard asked.

"I adopted all three of them from a local orphanage." Kakashi said."

"You what was your surname before this man took you in?" the guard asked Sakura.

"I don't know we didn't use surnames in the orphanage, I was never told, my parents died shortly after I was born." Sakura said, praying that he wouldn't ask any more questions.

"You seem fine to go." The guard said, "sorry for this it is just an extra precaution with everything that's going on at the moment," the guard apologised.

"What is going on?" Kakashi asked.

"That ex-Konaha ninja, Orochimaru, came into the village looking for new recruits. He threatened the village with extermination if one third of our shinobi didn't sign allegiance to him and receives that curse seal of his. The council bowed to his demands as his numbers way outnumbered ours and he probably could have easily done what he promised if he wanted to. It's wrong, I would have preferred to fight, you know what I mean?" the guard asked.

"Yeah, I heard that he was building up his forces for an attack on Konaha, but I never knew that was how he was going about it." Kakashi said miserably.

"Yeah, well better get back to the guarding, have a safe trip." The guard said kindly.

"Yeah I hope so," Kakashi said with false enthusiasm.

The four ninja walked through the makeshift gates into the mist village.

"Well that explains how Orochimaru was able to increase his army so quickly. But also this could also prove to our advantage." Kakashi said.

"How?" Naruto said, he couldn't see anything good about their village's current predicament.

"well it means that a large number of Orochimaru's army isn't truly loyal to him, which could prove to our advantage because their moral will be down, and also they won't really have anything to fight for in battle apart from their own lives of course." Kakashi explained.

"Then why don't they just mutiny and go back to their homes?" Naruto asked.

"I doubt that Orochimaru is that stupid to leave that possibility open, he has probably used a seal similar to the Bird cage seal that the Hyuga clan use for their branch members, meaning that if they try to escape or even think of betraying Orochimaru in any way they die." Kakashi said with pain in his voice.

"Well, let's get on with the mission." Kakashi said finally after an awkward silence, it would be easier if you split up, I have three drawings of Fumito for reference and to show people to ask if they have seen them, meanwhile I will post a message to Konaha telling them about what we have just discovered and will go around the village to try and gather more information on the matter." Kakashi said to his underlings.

"Fine but no strip bars!" Naruto warned.

"Hey I'm not a pervert like Jiraiya." Kakashi said, trying to look as innocent as possible with his mask on.

"Well I wouldn't be so sure, you read his smutty books." Naruto said, enjoying watching his sensei squirm under the glares from his students.

"We don't have time for this, lets all set out." Sai said, mercifully coming to Kakashi's aid, and Kakashi looked extremely relived after he had said it.

"Right, Naruto, you take a drawing and go down to the market, Fumito still has to eat even though he doesn't age." Kakashi said as he handed Naruto a drawing.

"Ok then, err exactly where is the market?" Naruto asked looking around.

"I don't know, just ask a local," Kakashi said to the blond as walked away. Kakashi then turned to Sakura.

"Go and talk with the staff at the village hospital, he would need money to buy the supplies that he needs, for someone of his medical abilities it's a good place to gain easy money without attracting attention to yourself," Kakashi ordered and handed a drawing to Sakura. Sakura silently nodded her understandment and left to carry out her part of the mission.

"Sai I want you to try and talk to the ninja on guard inside the village, it is their job to look for people who could cause trouble so would be familiar with a lot of faces." Kakashi ordered as he handed over the last of the drawings, and watched him as he departed.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Mist village market

Naruto walked around the market, trying to find a stall that wasn't that busy so that he could easily ask whether they had they had seen Fumito or not. Naruto suddenly remembered the last time he was in a market, he smiled, the image of Hinata popped into his head again, _no I have to stay focused on the mission, _Naruto thought to himself, pushing Hinata out of his mind. He walked up to a Sushi bar with no customers.

"Excuse me!" Naruto called out to an old woman cutting up fish behind the counter.

"Oh hi dear what do you want?" the old lady said kindly hading him a menu. Naruto peered into the menu, his eyes grew wide.

"Please can I have a bowl of ramen." He said to the lady, who yelled behind the counter to get some noodles cooking.

"Please, can you tell me whether you know this man?" Naruto asked hopefully, showing her the drawing of Fumito. The old lady took the drawing off Naruto, and then looked at Naruto suspiciously.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Mist village hospital

"Excuse me!" Sakura called out to a passing nurse.

"Yes?" she called back kindly.

"Have you ever seen this man in here at all?" Sakura asked showing her the drawing.

"Well I've not, but I have only been working here a couple of weeks, just a sec I will ask the matron she's been here since she was a teenager." She said before walking over to an elderly doctor who was trying to check the temperature of a little and incredibly hyperactive four-year-old boy. The matron's eyes widened as she saw the drawing of Fumito, and walked over to Sakura.

"Why do you want to know about this man?" She asked glaring at Sakura.

"Erm, he is a friend of mine we met in the cloud village, he was the one who gave me the drawing." Sakura thought up on the spot.

"Ohh, then maybe I am mistaken, this young man in this photo just looks like my old sensei, a man called Fumito, but I haven't seen him for years," she recalled sadly, "He is most likely dead now he said he was twenty when we met and that was sixty years ago now." The matron said to herself more than Sakura.

Sakura sensing danger of having her cover blown decided to try and get out of there as quickly as possible.

"Ok, I'll go and ask around the market, maybe they have seen him." Sakura lied as she left.

"Ok dear, good luck," the matron said kind heartedly, and Sakura headed for the door and left the matron thinking of her old sensei and other fond memories.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Mist village market: sushi bar

"What do you want with Fumito?" the old lady behind the bar, with a suddenly serious voice and attitude, "Which village do you come from?" She asked.

"What do you mean I don't come from any of the hidden villages me and my family are wonderers!" Naruto said very unconvincingly.

"Don't lie to me, I have known Fumito most of my life, I supply him with the supplies he needs when he comes to the mist every two years." The old lady stated. "Only a shinobi would seek Fumito, he has enough troubles in his own life he doesn't need anyone else's on top of that." She snarled, with none of her former hospitality.

Naruto sighed he didn't know what he should do, should he tell her where he is from or not, _screw it, _he thought to himself.

"I am from Konaha, and I seek Fumito to…" Naruto said as he was cut off by Kakashi who was sitting down beside him.

"We seek Fumito to ask him whether he would train us so we can better ourselves as shinobi." Kakashi said, while giving Naruto a VERY scary look, that pretty much made Naruto shiver and shut up, which isn't an easy task.

"Um, there doesn't seem to be any maliciousness in your aim, so, I will tell you." The old woman agreed.

"Thank you, we will be everlastingly grateful," Kakashi said with a small bow of his head.

"Fumito was here a couple of days ago, he normally arrives in the mist once every two years, he says that he has to keep moving so that people like that horrible Orochimaru person don't find him." She said sadly. "I don't know where he goes after he leaves my residence or what direction he goes in, but will this help." She said offering Kakashi a black cape.

"It is Fumito's, he left it when he left, he seemed in a bit of a hurry." With this Kakashi's eyes sparkled.

"Thank you this will be perfect, I have my own set of scent tracking dogs, this will help me a lot." Kakashi said grabbing the old ladies hand in a firm handshake, his eyes beaming.

Naruto and Kakashi left the sushi bar, Kakashi clutching the cape, making sure it doesn't leave his grip.

"Well then, I think we struck gold there, I don't think this mission will be as long as I originally thought," Kakashi said with a hidden beaming smile underneath his facemask.

* * *

well what did you think, the next chapter will be the tracking down and meeting of Fumito

Please review


	6. The meet

Sai and Sakura stood near the main gate of the mist village waiting for Naruto and Kakashi to show up for debriefing.

"Did you find anything?" Sakura asked Sai.

"Nothing, there were a few seasoned shinobi that remembered him from when they were younger but nothing recently."

"Same here, we'll just have to hope Naruto comes back with something, otherwise this is going to be one looooonnng mission." Sakura said unenthusiastically, and Sai nodded his agreement.

"Look there they are." Sai pointed out as Naruto and Kakashi rounded a corner and headed towards them.

"Hey, how did it go?" Sakura asked Naruto tensely as they approached.

"Great, better than I thought it would." Kakashi answered before Naruto could say anything, holding up the Black travelling cloak that Fumito left behind.

"Is that his?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah it seems that we missed him by about a couple of days. It depends on whether he was in that much of a rush that he would run, if he did then any attempt to track him through his scent will be fruitless, he would be too far away." Kakashi said while ushering the threesome out of the village.

"Everything go ok?" the friendly guard asked again with a smile.

"Yeah, it went fine, like I said we were just passing through to gather supplies." Kakashi said.

"Have a pleasant journey." The guard replied.

"Yeah, you to." Kakashi said before turning his back on the man, and shook his head unapprovingly.

"Whats wrong Kakashi?" Naruto asked as soon as they were out of hear shot of the guard.

"The mist is truly in trouble if they put men like him on the front door, he's too kind hearted. He would probably just be cut down at the first true enemy that comes by, he is just too trusting. Think about it he didn't even question why I have my face covered." Kakashi said worryingly.

"Well we can not think about it too much now we have a mission to do remember." Sai said pulling the rest of the group out of their thoughts.

"Yes, just a minute I will summon Pakkun he has the largest scent range." Kakashi said while firing of some rapid-fire hand seals, and slammed his hands into the floor; seals formed around him and with a poof of smoke Pakkun appeared looking rather annoyed.

"What do you want Kakashi, I'm a little busy?" Pakkun said dangerously.

"Well what you are doing is going to have to wait, we have a small window of opportunity here, the longer we wait the further away or target gets." Kakashi said angrily.

"Ok, ok keep your hair on, where is your hair anyway?" Pakkun asked looking at Kakashi's new attire.

"Track the scent on this cloak please Pakkun and head us in the right direction." Kakashi said getting to the point, he put the cloak on the floor next to Pakkun.

Pakkun took a long sniff of the cloak and coughed, "Jeez, how old is this cloak, the pheromone scent build up in this thing is extensive, how old is your target?" Pakkun asked.

"Very!" Kakashi said bluntly.

"Well that would explain it then, he must have had this thing for quite a while, but it will only make my job easier." Pakkun said confidently, raising his nose into the air.

"He's just inside my range, and he is moving, we had better get a move on if you want to catch him.." Pakkun said as he ran off in the direction his nose took him, the others followed close behind.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

**Three hours later**

The four ninja, and Pakkun neared Fumito with every step. They were all exhausted from the flat out run but it seemed to pay off as they neared an active campsite.

"There he his." Pakkun whispered to the group, "I thought you said he was very old, he looks about seventeen to me?"

"He is the fire country warrior Fumito." Kakashi said, and Pakkun suddenly understood.

"Right, Naruto I want you not to mention the fact that you are a Jinkuriki in front of him, and hopefully he won't recognise it from your charkra." Kakashi said to the boisterous blond.

"Why not, what has he got against Jinkuriki'?" Naruto asked, already not liking the man below.

"It was a Biju that killed Hiroko's natural body, he might still want some form of revenge." Kakashi said.

"But that is not the fault of the Jinkuriki!" Naruto said hotly.

"Yeah but the easiest way to kill a Biju is to kill it's container." Kakashi explained, and raised his hand to stop Naruto from talking.

"I had this conversation with Tsunade when she told me about this mission and about this danger, but she still thought you were the best person for the job." Kakashi said.

"Me! Why what good could I do?" Naruto asked.

"Believe it or not Naruto you are a very persuasive guy, Tsunade knows this from experience, and if that were to fail we could use your Jinkuriki status as a lure, to make him come to the village, although I would not like that to happen as it would be directly putting your life in danger." Kakashi explained once again.

"Would you two shut up, it would be probably better if we didn't alert him to our presence." Sai said lowly.

"Well there is no time like the present, and we are losing daylight, we had better go and talk to him." Kakashi said apprehensively.

"Why what do you want to talk to me about?" said a voice coming from behind the group.

Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of Fumito standing behind them. "And don't worry young Jinkuriki, I left that old vendetta behind years ago." Fumito said.

_Exactly how long has he been listening I wonder? _Kakashi thought to himself as Fumito jumped of the tree branch and into the campsite.

"Well aren't you coming down, I thought you wanted to talk!" Fumito yelled up, while taking a seat.

"How did you know we was up there?" Kakashi said as he landed soundlessly next to Fumito, and the rest followed after him.

"Tobi alerted me to your presence." Fumito said lazily, "And also I was expecting you." Fumito said pointing to an oversized Snail, "Good evening," Tobi said in a very elegant voice.

"How were you expecting us?" Kakashi asked a little taken back.

"Chiyoko told me that you were coming, but it seems to me that to lied to the poor old lady, she gave you my cloak in confidence!" Fumito said angrily.

"We didn't lie!" Kakashi said quickly.

"Don't lie to me either, I heard your plan to lure me to your village using the Jinkuriki as bait up in the tree, which indicates you want more than just knowledge from me, so lying to Chiyoko." Said Fumito showing his intellect.

"I'm sorry Fumito but it was necessary, she wouldn't have parted with any information unless she was sure that our intent wouldn't put you in any type of danger." Kakashi apologised.

Fumito sighed, "Apology accepted, what did you want me for?" Fumito asked lazily, peering at Kakashi with eyes that seem to have seen way too much than anyone should ever have to.

"The former konaha ninja, Orochimaru has gained a considerable army against us by blackmailing other villages to hand over shinobi for his cause." Kakashi explained.

"And you want me to come and fight him off for you, am I mistaken?"

"No your not." Kakashi said quietly.

Fumito chuckled, "I wish I could, I have heard of Orochimaru and what he strives for, he will only cause pain and suffering if he carries on with his current activities."

"Why can't you help, you are the legendary fire country warrior, you have levelled armies on your own, how can you not be able to help us?" Kakashi asked desperately.

"I am not what I once was young Kakashi." Fumito explained.

"But how Hiroko's charkra should have preserved your body, keeping it in its prime." Sakura said, sure that he was lying to get out of not helping them.

"Hiroko's charkra preserves my body, but over the years it has slowly eroded away at my charkra system, it would have happened long ago if Hiroko's charkra was any denser than it is. My charkra system is so weak that I cannot focus charkra in fear that I might destroy parts of it, restricting Hiroko's charkra to certain parts making them age. It's quite ironic really the master of jutsu not being able to form a jutsu in fear of killing himself." He chuckled again.

"Is that why you have been running, you would be powerless to stop someone who wanted your techniques for evil." Kakashi said.

Fumito smiled, "I'm not that helpless yet." And touched the top of his large snail's head, Tobi, and seals lit up all over Tobi's body.

"Tobi has a metamorphic cycle, I created him to be my defence in battle years ago." Fumito explained while Tobi morphed and grew.

The entire group, apart from Fumito gasped at the transformation. Tobi's shell had split and reattached around his now humanoid body to act as natural body armour, he was very large and muscular.

"So what do you think?" Fumito asked, chuckling again.

"His charkra coils are quadruple the size of that of a normal human, and so is his charkra supply, not to mention all the jutsu he has due to him being around me," Fumito said with a beaming smile.

Kakashi dragged his attention away from the very odd body guard, "So what do you suggest we do, if you can not help?" Kakashi asked.

"I didn't say I couldn't help, I just said that I couldn't take on them all single handedly. I suggest that everyone starts training, stop all missions under c rank so genin can improve. I will come with you. I will help with your training."

* * *

There you go, what do you think?

i have a Drawing of how i see Naruto with his new image on deviant art, but don't know how to apply it to my profile page for people to see, so if anyone knows how to create the link please tell me, thanks.

Please review.


	7. Fumito arives in Konaha

It was early morning as the group, including Fumito and Tobi, left the campsite, heading back home to konaha.

Fumito was dressed in a travelling robe that looked like it was as old as he was, his long brown hair was tied back in a ponytail and rested on his shoulder, and a large snail riding on the other, he looked about the same age as Naruto.

"Do you know the last time I was in Konaha was at its creation by the first Hokage." Fumito said cheerfully, obviously not as cranky in the mornings as the teenagers around him were.

"Why have you not been there since, you go to the mist every five years?" Naruto asked.

"The security is much stricter at Konaha than it is at all the other villages, I couldn't risk the chance of being found out." Fumito said to the blond.

"And why not I would have thought people would have a great respect for you if they knew who you were?" Naruto asked.

"Yes they would, but that is the old me, the one that butchered thousands to get his name in the history books, I even changed my name to Fumito, which literary means man of history. I don't want to be known for all the evil I have done, and if that means I have to hide away, so be it." Fumito said, still with a smile face, and started to hum joyously.

"You could live like a king if you just admitted to yourself who you are." Sai said confused, "instead of living as a wonderer like you are now."

"But which life is more worth living, the life of a unhappy king with all his luxuries, or the life of a happy wonderer, content to spend his years without a care in the world?" Fumito asked the pale stone-faced boy.

"I just don't get it." Sai said after a little pause.

"Not many your age do, I certainly didn't, hence my extensive record, but after a while you realise physical possessions are worthless when compared to happiness." Fumito said wisely.

"But what if the possessions bring a person happiness?" Sakura asked.

"Then I would feel incredibly sorry for that person as they will never be able to see the true happiness that would be staring them right in the face." Fumito answered.

"Like what?" Sakura asked a little confused.

"Friendship, companionship, that Uchiha boy, would you give your earthly possessions for him to be with you and in your friendship once again?" Fumito asked Sakura, who tensed at Sasuke's name being mentioned.

"How do you know that Sasuke was once our friend?" Naruto asked.

"I have seen you four all together, years ago in a town near the mist, I recognized the Uchiha bloodline limit running through his veins, and put one and two together when I heard that another Uchiha had betrayed the village and his team mates." Fumito said while trying to figure out why the mention of this Sasuke's name would still have such an effect on his old comrades, Sasuke had obviously turned his back on them, they should do the same.

"Do you know whether there are any elementals left, I wouldn't mind to have one as a summon?" Naruto said, changing the subject.

"They are now all dead, thanks to you!" Fumito said as the joyful look suddenly fell of his face.

"What? If you are talking about the Kyuubi then I had nothing to do with it, it has it's own and I can't be blamed for it!" Naruto said angrily.

"No I'm not talking about the Kyuubi, you and that oversized frog killed the last elemental." Fumito said monotonously.

"What? When?" Naruto spluttered.

"it was in the water country, the elemental was water based, I'm sure you remember, a fight like that doesn't leave the memory without a fight." Fumito said, glaring at Naruto.

"Oh do you mean that weird water frog mutant person's summon, where it was just water and nothing else!" Naruto said in sudden realization.

"Yes, his name was Umibozu and the person that summoned him was a man called Amachi who was in compliance with Orochimaru." Fumito said.

"I'm sorry if Umibozu was a friend of yours or something." Naruto apologised.

"Don't worry kid, I don't blame you, I would have done exactly the same thing if he was set upon me, it was either you or him and you wanted to live." Fumito said regaining his depression-obliterating smile.

Even though Fumito had regained his joyful attitude the merry talking didn't start off again, Naruto just hoped that the awkward silence wouldn't last for the entire seven hour walk.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Seven hours later

To Naruto's utter despair the silence hung over the group for the entirety of the trip.

Naruto was mentally screaming for something to do, other than walk and listen to Fumito's consistent humming. Sakura seemed just as desperate as Naruto, but the lazy Kakashi and the emotionless Sai didn't seem bothered in the slightest over the lack of conversation.

The group could see the Konaha main gate though the trees, Naruto and Sakura openly sighed their relief over the tedious hike finally coming to an end.

The guards in the watch tower leant over the side and yelled the fact that team Kakashi and one extra were approaching the main gate, and to summon the Hokage at once, and a genin messenger ran to alert Tsunade.

The group reached the gate, Tsunade was stood at the guard post waiting for them to arrive, she was anxious to meet her old sensei once again, she had ran out of her office and towards the main gate as soon as she had got the news of their arrival.

"Fumito sensei!" Tsunade said loudly as he came into view, clutching him a super powered hug that would have killed most men, "It's great to see you! You seem a lot younger than I remember." Tsunade observed.

"Well yeah that's the problem with not aging when everyone else does, as you would expect me to look older as you do." Fumito explained, Tsunade did not understand but did not really care she was just happy.

"So, you've agreed to sort out Orochimaru for us, this is great, to finally see the master in action!" Tsunade giggled like a little girl.

"Not quite Tsunade, I am not strong enough to take on Orochimaru's forces, but I have agreed to help you and get you ready for the attack, how long do we have for training?" Fumito asked.

"Training? There is no time for training, recent reports say that Orochimaru's attacking forces are a five days run away, we need to spend our time evacuating the civilians and strengthening our defences, all hands on deck." Tsunade said hoarsely.

"Five days is loads of time, have you ever heard of a time seal jutsu?" Fumito asked the bewildered Tsunade.

"No." she said simply.

"Well a time seal jutsu seals time and slows it down inside the sealed circle. We could put a seal all the way around Konaha, inside this seal about one hour outside will be equivalent to a week inside. We have loads of time!" Fumito said enthusiastically.

"But what about the time it will take you to draw all these seals around Konaha, it has bound to take more than five days?" Tsunade said.

"Ah the art of shadow clones!" he said with a glint in his eye.

"But I thought you couldn't use jutsu anymore?" Naruto asked confusion flooding his head.

"Just watch." Fumito said as he touched Tobi's head making him transform.

"Tobi, body swap jutsu." Fumito ordered.

"Yes sir!" Tobi said forming some very intricate hand signs, and then put his hands on Fumito's head, there was a flash, when everyone's vision had returned they all looked confused, it looked like nothing had changed.

"Ok what it that do?" Tsunade asked getting a little annoyed.

"We swapped bodies so that I could use my jutsu from an able body," Fumito said from Tobi's body.

Fumito applied a henge to give himself the look of his normal self, them used the mass shadow clone jutsu to get to work.

Naruto gasped, not even he could create that many shadow clones, looking around him, various clones muttered "excuse me," and "sorry," as they passed villagers to get to the borders of the village, to set up the seal. All the clones instantaneously summoned paint cans as soon as they were in place, _we will have this done in no time,_ they all thought at the same time.

* * *

well what did you think?

I have put a link to a drawing I have drawn of naruto with his new image in my profile, feel free to have a look.

please review.


	8. Team Kakashi splits again

Fumito stumbled into the Hokage's office panting.

"Wow, it's been a while since I created that many clones at the same time, the collective exhaustion is a bugger!" He said with a smile, as he collapsed onto the chair opposite Tsunade.

"How long do we have now the time seal is set up?" Tsunade asked nervously.

"Three months at least," Fumito said, "and I have applied a genjutsu to the seals, so that if anyone enters the seal boundaries they will immediately lose consciousness, no chance of dispelling it either happens too quick." Fumito added, feeling a little proud of himself.

"Oh, why don't we just keep it up, it could take a couple of waves of Orochimaru's ninja for him to realise it is there." Tsunade said her hopes building.

"Err, no, the time seal itself takes quite a lot of charkra to up hold, I had to use four large rubies, that I have stored considerable amounts of charkra to, to sustain the seal, the genjutsu feeds of that charkra it would only last seconds if we tried to use it to repel Orochimaru." Fumito said to Tsunade's disappointment."

"So what do you suggest, Orochimaru out numbers use 2 to 1, because of his blackmailing other villages?" She asked furiously.

"We train, like I said before, stop all missions, I assume that you have already pulled back all your most powerful ninja?" Fumito asked.

"Yeah we are currently not accepting missions so all our ninja are here." Tsunade said.

"Right, what I suggest is that you now group the ninja into their squadrons and have them train, I will create a series of jutsu scrolls, most of which don't belong to any village as they were created before the villages' creations." Fumito said, summoning scrolls of black paper and thick black ink.

"By the end of this training, I expect every ninja to be of Chunin standards at least," Fumito said while beginning to write on the scrolls.

"Well what about the more mature Genin, such as Naruto, I don't believe he will gain that much from Kakashi at the rate you are implying?" Tsunade asked the seemingly young man hunched over the scrolls at her desk. Fumito's head shot up.

"What? Naruto's still a Genin, even though he is a jinkuriki?" Fumito asked rapidly, "Why has he not been promoted yet he must be able to defeat most Jounin in Konaha when he uses the endless charkra stored up in that skinny body of his?"

"He has only ever taken one Chunin exam, he got right through to the end, but it was agreed that he wasn't ready, it was only his first year of being a Genin. He has been travelling and training with Jiraiya since so has never been able to take another test." Tsunade explained, as Fumito got back to work.

"I will look over Naruto's training personally, and I will grade him on how advanced I think his current strength is, he is certainly not at genin standards." Fumito concluded as he called for a messenger to come in.

"Please can you alert Naruto, Sakura and Sai to come to the Hokage's office immediately please." Fumito asked kindly.

"Yes sir." The messenger bowed before he departed to search for Naruto.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Sai, Sakura and Naruto were stood at the edge of the seal, Naruto tried to put his hand through, it hit something hard, like a glass barrier stopping people from leaving the protective time seal.

"Well there goes the need for patrols." Sai said admirably, thinking of how much intelligence would be needed to memorize all the intricate seals needed to allow the time seal to work.

"This seals could prove the difference between victory and defeat in a war, I wonder why none of us have ever heard of it?" Sakura asked the two lads standing at either side of her.

"Well I guess that it is probably because it needs so much charkra to activate and sustain it, which would be utterly impossible without some of those things." Naruto said pointing to the four strategically placed rubies that seemed to be emitting large amounts of charkra.

"Fumito has probably had them for years, collecting the amount of charkra necessary to pull something like the time seal off," Sakura added to the groups now in depth conversation.

A Chunin messenger dropped just behind the three ninja, making them all pivot around to see whom it was.

"I have been sent by Fumito to tell you all to go to the Hokage's office to see him." The messengers recalled before he jumped back up into the tree and back the way he came.

"Oh, I wonder what he wants?" Sakura asked as they began the walk across town to the Hokage tower.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

There was a knock on the office door. "Come in!" yelled Tsunade, which made Fumito flinch at the sheer magnitude of her voice.

Sai, Sakura and Sai entered the office in single file, before standing in front of Fumito who was still writing jutsu scrolls, a big pile of them already written at the side of him.

"Ah there you are, I'm just telling you three now just to clear up some confusion later that I'm splitting up your group while training, the other groups will be training in their respective groups." Fumito said to the three ninja stood in front of him.

"Why are we the only ones being split up, if you don't mind me asking?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"Well it's because of Naruto, I want to take control of his training."

"Why me?" Naruto asked confused.

"I would have thought it was obvious. It's because you are a jinkuriki, I have had a lot of experience in that field due to me having a similar being housed inside me. I believe you will learn a lot more from me than you would from your sensei Kakashi." Fumito explained.

"So what are we going to do?" Sakura asked gesturing to herself and Sai.

"Sai I want you to return to the root and continue your training there, and tell Danzo to expect be to drop by to see how you are doing." Fumito said to Sai with a smile.

"Yes sir." Sai said with a bow.

"Sakura, I want you to continue your training with Tsunade, I have supplied her with some medical jutsu scrolls that I didn't teach her last time, so you can learn them together." Fumito said nodding towards Tsunade.

"I expect you to be here first thing tomorrow… or when you wake up because you would have absolutely no idea when it is morning due to this seal thing." Tsunade said fondly to her student.

"Naruto, I want you to go and pick a Genin who you could train with, I have discovered that it is easier to learn while you are doing it with someone else, and this way I will also be training another, so killing two birds with one stone." Fumito said to the now smirking teenager.

_I have just the person in mind,_ Naruto thought to himself as he departed the office with Sakura and Sai.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter, I couldn't think of anything else to write except the starting of the training which i wanted to only start next chapter.

please review.


	9. A new summon

Naruto ran through the Hokage towers ninja-briefing hall; it was currently full of ninja teams getting ready to start training having just had Fumito's briefing.

_Where is he? _Naruto thought to himself as he was looking for the little rascal that he would be training with for the next three months.

Naruto giggled as he saw Konohamaru and his team checking their equipment and getting ready to train. _Time to throw a spanner in the works I think,_ Naruto thought to himself as he approached the rookie genin team.

"Hey Konohamaru," Naruto said to the twelve year old ninja, to gain his attention.

"Oh hey Naruto!" Konohamaru said enthusiastically.

"Sorry Naruto Konohamaru cannot speak with you right now we have to train." Konohamaru's sensei told him with a great deal of distain.

"I have come to remove Konohamaru from your team, Ebisu." Naruto said, trying hard not to smile from the completely different looks on Ebisu and Konohamaru's faces.

"Oh and why is that, and under whose authority." Ebisu demanded.

"Under mine." Fumito said to the surprise of everyone, no one even saw him coming.

"Oh, but what about my team we need him," Ebisu said weakly, shying away from Fumito's strong stature, even though he even looked about the same age as Naruto.

"Didn't I make myself clear in the briefing, this training is supposed to be for personal growth not team growth, it would only benefit you and the remaining to members of your team if I trained Konohamaru alongside Naruto." Fumito said, wondering how Konohamaru and his team mates could put up with this compulsive man.

"You, you will train Konohamaru, why from what I've seen he doesn't really show any promise of natural talent." Ebisu said a little shocked.

"After I have finished training Konohamaru I will fell like I have failed if he is not able to defeat you in a outright match." Fumito said coldly, Ebisu chuckled.

"I think you are underestimating me, I am a Jounin, he is a genin, there is no way someone can learn so much so fast." Ebisu stated confidently, Fumito merely smiled his all knowing smile.

"Come on Konohamaru, Naruto, we had better get training." Fumito said, without releasing his ice cold glare of Ebisu.

Naruto, Konohamaru and Fumito left Ebisu's company and headed towards one of the free training areas.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

**Training ground six**

"Right, the first thing I want to teach you is the summoning jutsu, this technique can spell life or death when facing of an opponent that is stronger than you, or if they have their own summon." Fumito said to Naruto's utter despair.

"Err, Fumito sensei, I already have a summoning contract, the toads remember." Naruto said to the man standing in front of him.

"Yes, but there are thousands of possible contracts out there, it's like jutsu, just one may be effective against one but not another, if you hold multiple contracts you can pick and choose to your advantage." Fumito explained, Naruto's eyes shone with the prospect of gaining another summoning contract, while Konohamaru would just be happy with the one.

Fumito looked upon Konohamaru, looking at his feet quietly.

"Are you related to the third Hokage?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes, he was my grandfather, why?" Konohamaru asked stirring into the inquisitive eyes of Fumito.

"You look just like he did the first time I met him, he was about the same age as you then." Fumito said, a huge smile appeared on his face, just like it always did when he remembered something good from his past.

"You knew him?" Konohamaru said, coming out of his air of shyness, and into the boisterous young ninja that Naruto had got to know.

"Yes I knew him, and I was very sorry to hear of his passing, it must have been very difficult for you." Fumito said sadly, the smile leaving his face completely.

"Oh I've just had the greatest idea!" Fumito said excitedly, pulling a blank scroll from a small bag that he held on his back, and started drawing seals from memory.

"Konohamaru, cut your hand." Fumito said.

"WHAT, why should I do that!" Konohamaru practically yelled at his new sensei.

"Summoning contracts have to be signed in the new contract holders blood." Naruto explained to the young shinobi.

"What summon is it?" Konohamaru asked giddily, while pulling out a kunai and cutting the palm of his hand.

"Your grandfathers old summon, the monkeys, King Enma being the strongest, the monkeys are the summons that take up the least amount of charkra, but are very hard to control, but because you are the third's grandson, King Enma might accept you." Fumito said, pressing Konohamaru's blooded hand against the seal on the scroll, Konohamaru's name automatically appeared on the bottom of the scroll.

"Right then, watch carefully." Fumito said to Konohamaru as he formed five different hand seals, "These are the hand seals to summon the monkey clan, the more charkra you pump into the hand seals the stronger monkey you get, up until you summon King Enma himself." Fumito said showing Konohamaru again to make sure they sank in.

"Have a go," Fumito said after about the twelfth time of showing him.

"Ok." Konohamaru said nervously as he formed the hand seals relatively quickly, taking into account this was his first time trying the jutsu.

As Konohamaru slammed his hands into the floor the jutsu activated, spiralling seals spun around from where Konohamaru was standing, and a small gibbon appeared at Konohamaru's feet.

"Hell yes and on my first try!" Konohamaru yelled exasperated.

The small gibbon just stared at Konohamaru, then let out a high pitched yell before falling onto it's back, seemingly unconscious.

Naruto and Fumito simply laughed as Konohamaru's huge smile was suddenly turned upside down.

"It was most likely his first time at being summoned, it can be quite a shock if your not used to it." Fumito explained, trying to wipe a tear from his eye, due to all the laughing.

"Don't worry Konohamaru, the first time I tried to summon a frog all I got was a tadpole." Naruto said trying to reassure Konohamaru, as he looked a little disappointed at the little monkey that lay at his feet, snoring loudly.

"Come on lets wake the little guy up so he can tell King Enma about the contract holder." Fumito said, poking the gibbon in the ribs with his index finger, arousing him from his sleep.

"Oh I have just had the weirdest dream." The gibbon said as he sat up and opened his eyes, he looked directly into Fumito's face.

"It wasn't a dream was it?" the gibbon said his voice suddenly going higher.

"No it wasn't, you were summoned here by young Konohamaru there." Fumito said pointing over to Konohamaru.

"Why the hell would anyone want to summon me!" the gibbon said, pointing at his scrawny frame.

"Well it was his first try, to have summoned someone such as you is quite good actually." Fumito stated, yanking the gibbon to his feet.

"What's your name little guy?" Naruto asked the gibbon.

"My name is Kentarou, and I'm not little!" Kentarou glared at Naruto.

"Kentarou, meaning healthy plump son?" Fumito asked with a smile tugging on his lips.

"Yeah, my parents have a sense of humour." Kentarou said distastefully.

"Please could you alert King Enma that there is a new contract holder, it may take a while but we will be summoning him." Fumito asked Kentarou.

"Me talk to the king, I won't get within a 100 meters of his presence, I'm merely a servant." Kentarou admitted.

"Here show his guards this," Fumito said as he took out a piece of card, bit his finger and smeared the blood across it, "they should allow you to see him, because I too am a contract holder of the monkey clans." Fumito said to the monkey as he popped back to his home, clutching on to the card.

"Right then, any ideas which animal clan you would like to gain a contract with next, Naruto?" Fumito asked the blond.

"No, I don't actually know of very many of them, apart from the big three of course." Naruto said, to Fumito's confusion.

"The big three? Which are they?" Fumito asked, scratching his head.

"The Toads, snakes and slugs." Naruto answered, Fumito just laughed.

"There are animal clans out there much, much stronger than those three, more of the things lost to time."

"So what do you suggest, you are the one that knows these clans what am I best suited to?"

Fumito just smiled, "I have a good idea of what could be a new summon for you." Fumito said basking in his pupil's overexcitement, but still he said nothing, he would let it be a surprise.

* * *

What do you think the new summon should be? I'm open to suggestions so just review with your ideas.

please review


	10. Altering the seal

I have decided to make Naruto's new summon the foxes as i only got two reviews last chapter, with one of them asking for foxes, and the foxes are probably the easiest to fit into the storyline, i know that it's not really original, but if you don't like it too bad you didn't review last chapter!

* * *

"The foxes!" Fumito said melodramatically, throwing his arms in the air in a showbiz type of way.

"The foxes? The only fox that I know about that is that strong is the Kyuubi." Naruto said confused.

"Yeah, the Kyuubi is the clan head, and since he is not dead, he's just inside you, the foxes wouldn't have been able to apply a new head. The animal clan head titles can only be passed on after the current clan head passes away, no exceptions." Fumito explained as he started drawing a seal.

"I would start talking to the fuzz ball, get on his good side." Fumito advised, as he began working on the contract, which seemed an awful lot more complicated than the contract for the monkeys.

"Err how exactly?" Naruto asked uncertainly. Fumito just looked at the boy.

"Surely you have talked to your Biju!" Fumito exclaimed surprised.

"Well yeah but that was always when he wanted to talk to me, he would summon my conciseness into the, kinda sewer like place where his prison is." Naruto explained, a look of understanding crossed Fumito's face as he walked over to Naruto.

"Think fast about what you are going to say, he might not take kindly to your intrusion and might just throw you out as quick as I throw you in." Fumito said as he reached Naruto and formed a hand seal.

"What are you going to do?" Naruto asked nervously.

"This." Fumito said simply as he slammed his palm into Naruto's forehead.

Naruto suddenly lost consciousness and felt like he was falling deeper and deeper into the darkness that loomed just underneath his eyelids.

Naruto crashed rather painfully into the water covered floor that surrounded the Kyuubi's cage.

"**Runt! How the hell did you get in here, I didn't summon you!" **the Kyuubi bellowed at Naruto.

"I have no idea, Fumito did it. I just realized how grateful I am that every time you do summon me I am usually unconscious, gaining entrance to this place hurts like a bitch!" Naruto said looking at the bruises on his knees that he gained from his ungraceful fall slowly disappear due to the demonic charkra's healing properties.

"**Fumito, I remember that name. Ohh yeah I fought him about 600 years ago, just before he combined with that elemental of his, I probably did him a favour." **The Kyuubi said with an uncharacteristic reminiscing look on his overly large red face.

"You was the Biju that wounded Hiroko!" Naruto gasped.

"**Yes I was. And please do get to the point your presence is starting to annoy me!" **Kyuubi stated, trying to intimidate Naruto, but failed.

"I came here to ask you, as the head of the fox clan, to allow me permission to use the foxes as summons in battle." Naruto said rather calmly, which was weird considering his current company.

Kyuubi just laughed. **"And why should I do that, no human has held a contract for the foxes for thousands of years, and that's the way I like it!" **Kyuubi bellowed once again, his voice rising in volume.

"Well, I would have thought that was simple, me having a summoning contract for the foxes would give me an advantage over Manda, the snake clan head, who I will be most likely fighting soon, due to Orochimaru attacking. Henceforth lowering the chances that I will be killed, and also lowering the chance that you die, due to our life forces being connected." Naruto said with a wide smirk, he knew he had a great point.

Kyuubi just smirked, **"I want a bit of something extra in this deal." **He said slyly.

"Your not being freed!" Naruto said blandly.

"**I know, I'm not stupid, all I want is partial access to your conciseness. Just so that I can escape from the boredoms of being locked in this cage, I'm beginning to go a bit psychotic in here!"** Kyuubi stated.

"Starting, so what was the attempted destruction of Konaha if not one of your psychotic episodes?" Naruto asked.

"**Target practice!"** Kyuubi said with a bone-chilling laugh that made Naruto take one step from the caged beast in front of him.

"Before I decide can I talk to Fumito?" Naruto asked, wanting to make sure he will make the right decision.

"**Fine. Be back in here in five minutes. Be late and I will lower the healing, allowing my charkra to burn you until you do show." **Kyuubi said blasting Naruto out of his mind.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Naruto woke up to discover a curious Konohamaru staring at him, just two inches away.

"Fumito, I need your help!" Naruto said quickly, wanting to not, if possible not get scorched by Kyuubi's charkra.

"What is it Naruto?" Fumito said looking up from his making of the fox contract.

"Kyuubi agrees but only under a certain condition." Naruto said.

Fumito's face suddenly hardened. "What condition?"

"Something about gaining partial access to my conciseness." Naruto said showing Fumito that he clearly didn't know what the hell that meant.

Fumito's face suddenly lightened up. "Yeah that's fine, I was going to suggest it anyway, if you are going to unlock your true potential then you two are going to have to work together." Fumito said with a cheery smile.

"Will you please talk to him, you actually understand what you are going on about, I trust your judgement." Naruto asked Fumito who immediately agreed, knocking Naruto out again and jumping in after him.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"Hey long time no see fuzz ball!" Fumito said patronizingly as he landed softly on the surface of the water that covered the floor. Naruto simply crashed headfirst once again, gaining him a massive lump.

"**How's your little elemental doing?" **Kyuubi asked equally patronizing.

"so you want to gain partial access to Naruto's mind, that's fine with me, I will alter the seal myself so that there is no possibility of you double crossing us, agreed?" Fumito asked as he stared into the eyes, which looked like hell themselves.

Kyuubi just smiled his sly grin once again, **"Agreed!" **he said before launching both Naruto and Fumito out of the sewer.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Konohamaru yelled at the top of his voice as soon as he saw Fumito and Naruto regain conciseness.

"Do what?" Fumito said calmly.

"You bloody hell know what, you two just simply lost conciseness leaving me here on my own!" Konohamaru said, he was infuriated.

"well you have your summoning jutsu to practice, why didn't you just do that, you would also have someone to talk to then." Fumito pointed out, which shut Konohamaru up.

"Naruto, take off your coat and top please?" Naruto simply complied, to Konohamaru's confusion, _oh how I wish that would work with girls, _Konohamaru thought as his attention was drawn to a seal on Naruto's stomach.

"What's that?" Konohamaru asked Naruto as Fumito started applying charkra to the tips of his fingers.

"It is the seal that keeps the nine tailed fox inside my body, I'm a jinkuriki, it was sealed inside me to protect the village when it attacked." Naruto said, but before Konohamaru could speak Fumito butted in.

"Naruto, I would try and find something to bite down onto, because I'm sure this is gonna sting, or at least it does when I variate mine and Hiroko's seal." Fumito advised sympathetically.

Naruto nodded and took out a kunai, biting down on the handle, so not to bite his tongue off in pain, which could be slightly problematic.

"So what is this going to do?" Naruto asked gruffly, speaking through the kunai in his mouth, but Fumito seemed to understand him ok enough.

"This will allow the Kyuubi to see what you see, and will also set up a direct thought wave between you and him, just so that you don't have to be in each others presence to talk to each other, which is extremely advantageous to you as he would be capable of giving you advise that could save both of your lives, and considering he has been around about six thousand years I would say he has been around long enough to know what he is talking about, so you would be wise to listen to him." Fumito answered before slamming his palm into the blond's stomach, making his scream in pain, a scream that could be heard throughout the entire village.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Tsunade and Sakura stopped their sparring exercise when they heard the scream.

"That's Naruto isn't it?" Sakura asked.

"Yup, defiantly sounds like him." Tsunade said a little worried about the young blond.

"Well I'm certainly glad I'm training with you and not Fumito then. I certainly don't envy him if his training is that painful?" Sakura said unsympathetically before throwing yet another super strength punch at Tsunade.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Naruto collapsed as soon as Fumito was finished.

"Jeez you weren't kidding when you said it would sting!" Naruto exclaimed as he tried to get up, but failed.

_Kyuubi are you there,_ Naruto thought.

_**I'm here kid, now I can see how powerful you really are! **_Kyuubi said in the back of his mind with a chilling laugh, as Naruto's world once again fell into darkness.

* * *

Another cliff hanger, hehehe!

please review.


	11. Kyuubi's training

Naruto stood with his eyes clamped firmly shut, he could feel cold all around him, his only condolence was that the pain in his seal was gone.

"**HA, like that's going to help you!" **Kyuubi snorted from somewhere in front of him, he was hoping he was in the sewer, but he figured that was unlikely as his feet were bone dry.

Naruto opened his eyes and what he saw scared the living shit out of him, he saw himself, but with blood red eyes more distinct whisker marks on his face, and a cloud of red spewing out of his body, forming three distinct tails behind him.

"Is that what I look like when I use your power!?" Naruto gasped, Kyuubi simply looked down at the form he had taken.

"**Yes, it is quite intimidating isn't it?" **he laughed before launching a charkra claw at Naruto's chest launching him across the black void like area they were in, he seemed to be air borne for hours before he crashed unceremoniously back on the concrete like floor.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto wheezed as he got rather painfully back to his feet.

"**You are weak! Do you really think I will allow my life to be in the hands of someone as weak as you?" **Kyuubi said in his eerie deep demonic voice.

"But you can't kill me, our life forces are strapped together, I die you die." Naruto explained, hoping that the Kyuubi would back down.

"**And you think I don't know that?" **Kyuubi asked rhetorically, **"I'm not going to kill you, not that it is even possible in this place." **

"What are you talking about? I would have thought the pain in my chest would say other wise." Naruto said rubbing his chest where the Kyuubi had hit him.

"**Oh you can feel pain, sure, but this is all in your mind, nothing I do to you in here effects your physical body, so it is impossible for me to kill you, no mater what I do!" **Kyuubi stated with a half deranged half evil laugh.

"So what is the point of this, if you are unhappy with my power then why don't you just let me out of this place so Fumito can train me." Naruto said heatedly.

"**I know more about my own power than that pansy elemental lover does. I will teach you how to use my charkra without losing control, I will leave Fumito to teach you all that ninjutsu crap." **Kyuubi said seriously.

"Crap? Wasn't it a sealing jutsu that reduced you into the humbling state you are in now?" Naruto said giggling a little.

"**I swear when this is over you will have a lot more respect for me. I don't know much about ninjutsu anyway, part from what has been used on me, so that's why Fumito will have to teach you that." **Kyuubi explained.

"How long will this take, I don't have long until Orochimaru attacks." Naruto asked.

"**the training I have in mind will take just under a year to complete." **Kyuubi said monotonously.

"A YEAR!" Naruto yelled, "I BARLEY HAVE THREE MONTHS I CAN'T AFORD TO STAY IN HERE FOR A YEAR!"

"**Don't worry runt. Are you familiar with the Mangekyo Sharingan's genjutsu abilities?" **Kyuubi asked.

"Yeah Itachi used it on Kakashi, so he could torture him for days but it actually happened in a slit second so no one could remove him from the genjutsu." Naruto said.

"**Exactly, I have used a technique similar to that which keeps you in here for the time equivalent to a year, but will only take up about a couple of minutes on the outside, your precious Fumito will probably just think that you've passed out from the pain of altering your seal." **Kyuubi explained.

"So it's like the time seal around the village?" Naruto asked.

"**Well kinda, the time seal is physical, it rips the fabric of time, which needs a tremendous amount of charkra to pull of, that much in fact I only think that I can only hold a seal like that for a couple of minutes before passing out. However the technique I have you under is a genjutsu, it is in your head, it barley takes up any charkra, so explains how I can have it up for so long." **Kyuubi explained.

Naruto's stomach growled, "Err Kyuubi, do you have any food in here, I haven't eaten anything today?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi just smiled that evil smile.

"**You will not be eating while you are in here, eating will only replenish your own charkra which we don't need for this training. My charkra will supply your body with the energy it needs to keep on moving." **

"But I'm starving!" Naruto stated as his stomach growled once again.

"**I would get used to that if I was you it will only get worse, you will starve to death with out the dieing." **Kyuubi laughed.

Naruto gave the incarnate Biju mental daggers as he continued to laugh at Naruto's situation.

"**This is also apart of the training, the person who can last longer in battle is normally always the victor, battles can rage on for days if you can put up with hunger, when your opponents can't then it will be like lambs to the slaughter." **Kyuubi said, giggling like a little schoolgirl, which made Naruto a little worried about his tenant's mental heath, more than normal.

"so how much stronger am I going to be once I have taken this training of yours?" Naruto asked coldly.

"**I would say you would be able to use about five of my tails without losing control, at will."** Kyuubi said, calming down.

"But wouldn't that hurt?" Naruto asked a little apprehensively.

"**Depends on how much of my charkra you use up, if you use up that much there isn't enough to heal the damage it causes then yes." **Kyuubi said uncaringly.

"then how come it always hurt so much after I used it before, surely I didn't use up that much?" Naruto asked.

"**that will be because you didn't know how to handle my charkra efficiently, like when you use a light bulb only 20 of the energy you goes to where you want, the rest is just wasted. During this training I will show you how to use my charkra efficiently, which will also make you a lot stronger." **Kyuubi answered.

"Ok, so when do we begin?" Naruto asked Kyuubi.

"**Right now!" **Kyuubi said swinging another charkra claw at Naruto, who quickly ducked allowing it to pass harmlessly over his head.

_This is going to be one long and painful year!_ Naruto thought to himself as he stood up once again to face what Kyuubi had next for him.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter, i just couldn't think of anything else to put in that wouldn't just make it boring and repetitive.

Anyway please review.


	12. An unstable psychee

Naruto wearily opened his eyes and looked up at the sky, _how long has it been since I last saw the sky? _Naruto asked himself, as he noted the dull pain in his stomach.

"What happened Naruto? Your charkra signature has just become a lot stronger, is it the Kyuubi?" Fumito said urgently.

It took a while for Naruto to realize where he was, _it must have only been a few seconds out here, _Naruto thought to himself as he got up on his feet, ignoring the dull pain coming from his seal.

"Whats happened to you Naruto?" Fumito pressed again.

"The Kyuubi trained me, he used a mind sealing genjutsu to keep me in the void of my mind while he taught me what I needed to know to control his charkra safely and efficiently." Naruto said, lacking any kind of emotion in his voice. Fumito sighed.

"How long were you in there, your entire personality as seemed to change?" Fumito asked looking at the now ice like blue eyes.

"Just under a year." Naruto said looking at the seemingly young man stood in front of him.

"Jeez, spending that much time with the Kyuubi would send me crazy!" Fumito exclaimed as he approached Naruto sympathetically, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well I've got to admit that he didn't really make for a very good conversation, too psychotic." Naruto laughed, brightening the mood of Fumito and Konohamaru, even if the laugh was more crazed than before.

"Shouldn't we train?!" Naruto asked a little too enthusiastically.

"Should I be worrying about him?" Konohamaru whispered to Fumito looking up and down Naruto weirdly.

"Nah he's ok I've seen worse cases than his. All the best ninja have at least some psychotic problems, helps them kill without hesitation."

"Come on then lets train!" Naruto said running up beside Fumito, urging him to continue the training.

"Ok then Naruto. What is your current strongest attack?" Fumito asked.

"The Rasengan!" Naruto said, forming a perfect sphere of spinning charkra in his hand.

"Oh, I haven't seen that for centuries!" Fumito stated happily.

"Err, what are you talking about, it was the fourth Hokage that invented the Rasengan, how could you have seen it centuries ago?" Naruto said calming down a little.

"Most good ideas have been thought up before, it was another jutsu that was lost to time, it was probably just luck that your forth Hokage discovered the destructive capabilities of spinning charkra." Fumito explained.

"Anyway you are going to need stronger attacks than that, and also a weapon to fight with. In a battle situation it is always best to have something a little longer than a kunai, so you can block more easily, and so you can kill from further away." Fumito said to the two budding ninja.

"So what do you suggest for me." Konohamaru asked, excitement welling up.

"For you I suggest a charkra strengthened staff, just so that when you work up to using king Enma in battle you won't severely piss him off due to you not being able to use his staff form, where most of his power lies." Fumito said bringing out a scroll and summoning a polished ebony staff.

"Great, a stick, that looks as dangerous as my little finger." Konohamaru said disappointed.

"Hey, a little finger can be deadly when used right." Fumito chuckled, throwing the staff over to Konohamaru, along with the summoning scroll for storage.

"So, Naruto any suggestions, there is no immediate need for a certain type of weapon with you, what do you prefer?" Fumito asked.

Naruto's eyes lit up like all his birthdays had all come at once, he smiled manically making both Fumito and Konohamaru to take a step away from the once sane teenager.

"Anything that can cut and kill." Naruto said, showing his two team mates how much Kyuubi had rubbed of on him.

"Ok, I have a large amount of blades I can train you with, just a minute I will get them out so you can choose for yourself." Fumito said while Naruto giggled to himself sadistically.

Konohamaru didn't even want to guess what thoughts were going through Naruto's mind right now.

Fumito removed a large amount of scrolls from his travel cloak and activated them and lined the blades in a row so Naruto could decide.

"Oh I'll have this!" Naruto exclaimed as he saw a traditional ninjato (ninja sword) "oh and this!" he exclaimed again, his eyes sparkling like a kid's in a sweet shop.

Naruto soon accumulated a pile of weapons he wanted, giggling to himself as he attached them to his person.

"Don't you think five blades is a bit compulsive Naruto?" Fumito asked looking at the two kodachis (in between dagger and long sword similar length to a wakizashi but more curved) strapped to his back with a ninjato going down the center, and a tanto (dagger) strapped to the top of each leg.

"Oh yeah, I bet I have room for more don't I!" Naruto exclaimed looking for more weapons.

"No your fine with what you've got!" Fumito said quickly, regretting letting Naruto choose himself in his current psyche.

"Naruto tell me, did Kyuubi teach you other things other than to control his charkra?" Fumito asked, catching the over exited blond off guard.

Naruto suddenly grew serious, as he was about to tell about his time with Kyuubi.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

_Flash back_

_Naruto stood in front of the malicious fox completely exhausted, having to rely on Kyuubi's charkra just to keep him conscious._

"_Is this all we will be doing, I'm exhausted and I have been training without rest for weeks now!" Naruto spluttered through a very heavy pant._

"_Yes we will be doing other things. Now is a good time as any to start, count this as your resting time from my charkra control training." Kyuubi stated as Naruto crashed to his knees, taking the weight of his legs, that felt like they were trying to break away from the rest of him._

"_So what are we doing now?" Naruto asked hoping that he wouldn't have to stand up again._

"_During your time in here I will also train your mind, I'm fed up with the amount of times you throw yourself into situations I have to get you out of, all because of your lack of tactical analysis and thinking capabilities." Kyuubi jeered, but Naruto was too tired to argue, so just took what Kyuubi said onboard._

"_I will put you in a position where the only chance of survival is escape, but there is only one escape route that you wont be cut down trying to take, even though you can die in here it will very much feel like it!" Kyuubi said as their surroundings moulded into a large cavernous room._

_Pieces of flesh tore of Kyuubi's human form and grew into other versions of him._

"_Do you like my flesh clones? They hurt like hell creating, but they don't disappear, at all, they are basically real bodies and will take as much damage as the original will before dieing like the original. Really good for trying to convince people you are dead!" Kyuubi said while giving Naruto the most evil and sadistic grin he had ever seen._

"_Kill." Kyuubi ordered to his clones before masses of murderous intent flooded over Naruto._

"_SHIT!" Naruto yelled as the two flesh clones mobilized and ran towards Naruto at neck breaking speeds._

_Naruto dodged and blocked barrages of attacks that seemed to be getting stronger and stronger._

"_Fighting them won't help you, they will just cut you to pieces, think fast and escape." Kyuubi said in a jubilant voice, a lot like Jiraiya around a load of girls._

_Naruto turned to run just in time to see his leg be dismembered from his body, blood blasted from the horrific stump that was left, Naruto shrieked in pain rolling around on the floor._

_Kyuubi just laughed at Naruto's predicament, "Turning your back on any enemy is not a good idea." Kyuubi mocked._

_To Naruto's dread the to clones didn't leave him alone after maiming him, one of them kicked him over onto his back while the other sat down on his stomach while stabbing him repeatedly in the chest, puncturing his lungs._

_Naruto couldn't breath, he felt darkness griping him, the pain numbed and he breathed what he thought would be his last breath._

"_Right then lets try that again shall we." Kyuubi said standing over Naruto as his injures healed and sprouted a new leg. _

_Naruto's eyes shot open in surprise at being alive, even though Kyuubi had explained to him that he couldn't die in this place, but he couldn't help thinking that by the end of this he would probably want to._

_8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8 _

End flash back

"How many times did you die in that place?" Fumito asked worried a little more over Naruto's now unstable psyche.

"Don't know lost count." Naruto said off handedly, which only proved to worry Fumito and Konohamaru more.

_It might take a while to erase the influence Kyuubi has had on Naruto, if it is even possible, _Fumito thought to himself while looking at his blond student.

* * *

I am sorry how long this update took, I haven't been able to get near a computer for ages to write it, and I don't know how long the next chapter will take.

Anyway please tell me what you thought.

And I think for the next chapter I will do a time skip to the invasion, the training period is getting a bit boring!


	13. The battle begins

Naruto stood at the border of the time seal, according to Fumito it only had about a couple of minutes left.

_This is going to be fun, _Naruto thought uncharacteristically to himself while fingering a tanto strapped to his belt.

_**You know that if you lose to anyone during this battle I am going to have to personally scorch every last hair of your body with all the time I spent training you, **_Kyuubi said deep in the depths of Naruto's mind.

_Yeah and what else were you going to do in that cage of yours, come on admit it you enjoyed my company. _Naruto thought, propelling his thoughts to the demon within.

_**Yeah right I couldn't have done without trying to painfully drum some knowledge into your minuscule brain,**_ Kyuubi said sarcastically, _**although I have to admit that torturing you was the most fun since squashing the puny villagers when I attacked your pitiful village. **_

Kyuubi let out a bone chilling laugh that even scared the shit out of Naruto in his current lapse of psyche.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled as she ran towards Naruto, obviously happy to see him once again, she had not seen him since the briefing.

Naruto simply turned to see the pink haired girl bounding towards him, the two ninja caught eye to eye, and Sakura stopped in her tracks, before approaching Naruto a bit more carefully, noticing the lack of warmth and compassion in his eyes.

"What the hell did Fumito do to you!" she exclaimed staring at Naruto's cold demeanour.

"Trained me. What else would he have done?" Naruto scoffed, quite Sasuke used to.

"But you have changed!" Sakura said sadly, hoping that she had not lost her close friend at team mate completely.

"There it goes." Naruto pointed out watching the time seal finally run out of the maintaining charkra, "And here comes the fun." Naruto said with a maniacal laugh that rivalled Kyuubi.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"Sasuke, how do you feel about attacking your old home?" Orochimaru asked in a serpent like voice.

"I have never classed Konaha as my home, at least since the slaughter of my family. Konaha doesn't care about me so why should I care about it?" Sasuke replied coldly.

Orochimaru simply chuckled, he had done well in manipulating the Sharingan wielder as his own personal weapon.

_Ohh how wrong you are, there are some in konaha that still care about you little Sasuke, _Orochimaru thought to himself.

"How do you feel about taking out the jinkuriki, if he loses control it could seriously damage our attacking forces as well as Konaha." Orochimaru asked curious of what Sasuke's decision will be.

"Fine I have been thinking about how gaining the Mangekyo Sharingan will compliment my technique, and the fact that Naruto Uzumaki is still my closest friend will gain me the Mangekyo by killing him." Sasuke said in a monosyllabic voice.

"but surely the Mangekyo will only eventually weaken you, with the side effects of blindness, why do you think Itachi has given up pretty much on taijutsu and relies mostly on genjutsu." Orochimaru said, a little worried, as blindness will make Sasuke an unsuitable body to commandeer.

"The blindness can be negated by taking another's Sharingan into the system, I will take Itachi's after I kill him." Sasuke spat out with serious amounts of venom, like he always did when talking about his renegade big brother.

Orochimaru chuckled once again, "I want you to lead the initial attack, remember your main objective is to take out the blond before he can kill too many of our forces."

"Do you really think he is that much of a threat?" Sasuke scoffed.

"The last time you fought he only used a forth of the Kyuubi's power, that he can control anyway. And also I fought against him when he lost control a couple of months back when we crossed paths, I had to retreat to escape my own demise." Orochimaru said to the shocked Uchiha, he had never bettered Orochimaru in head to head combat, and the fact that Naruto had infuriated him.

"We attack at dawn, prepare and get some rest, I don't know how long the attack will last, but prepared for it to stretch out for at least a couple of days." Orochimaru advised, turning to brief his troops before departure.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"Fumito will you be helping us during the battle?" Tsunade asked the teenage like figure sat in front of her in her office.

"Yes I will be using Toby's body once again to aid you, Toby will go with the villagers, and will act as a last ditch defence to the villagers, my body may be crippled but it is of at least some use." Fumito said with a wise smile.

"Well that's good to hear. What do you suggest I do with Naruto, I have already given Konohamaru Jounin rank like you ordered, but you didn't specify with Naruto, what rank is he at?" Tsunade asked.

"I would say somewhere between Sannin and Kage, I will leave the decision to you what rank to give him." Fumito said calmly, on the verge of boredom.

"Seriously, are we even talking about the same blond here?" Tsunade asked a little taken back with Fumito's pronouncement.

"You haven't seen him since I started training him have you?" Fumito said with an all-knowing smile.

"Why what have you done to him?" Tsunade said anger rising in her voice.

"I did nothing, Kyuubi trapped him in a internal time trap genjutsu, he wanted to train the boy himself so there would be less chance of the both of them dieing in the up coming battle." Fumito said throwing his arms up trying to show Tsunade that Naruto's unstable psyche was nothing to do with him.

Tsunade sighed, "How long was he in there for?"

"About a year." Fumito muttered cringing a bit waiting for Tsunade's reaction.

Tsunade, to the surprise of Fumito just sighed once more, "How long do you think it would take for him to regain a stable psyche?" Tsunade asked supporting her head with her hand.

"I'm not sure that he will completely recover from his experience with Kyuubi, but still Naruto is a lot stronger than before and is one of the strongest shinobi we have at our disposal."

"So what do you suggest?" Tsunade said wearily.

"Put him in charge of the main forces, the Kyuubi did more than just train his body, he trained his mind as well, from what I have seen his tactical capabilities are on a level with even those of the Nara clan."

"Fine. Were do you want me to station Konohamaru?" Tsunade asked, thinking that worrying about this situation now will only bring even more instability amongst both her self and those she commands.

"Place him with his old team, and have them on the right wing, Orochimaru is likely to split his forces to run our forces thin as he has more troops than we have. And also I want his old sensei to see exactly how far he has come under the tutoring of me, because of the things he said about Konohamaru when I told him I would be teaching him" Fumito said with a smile that pretty much said that Ebisu is in for the shock of his life.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

**Seven hours later (Dawn) main gate**

Naruto stood in front of a group of fifty Anbu black ops, the first line of defence.

Naruto was rather shocked when Jiraiya had told him he was promoted to the third Sannin, with Orochimaru no longer being apart of Konaha the position was open.

The first wave of sound ninja could be seen through the trees.

"GET READY MEN. REMEMBER AIM TO KILL AS SOON AS POSIBLE DON'T GIVE THEM THE CHANCE TO ACTIVATE THE CURSE SEALS!" Naruto yelled to the men under his command.

All the Anbu drew and readied their weapons, all ready for the battle ahead.

Naruto drew his two kodachis from their sheaths on his back, he was itching for some bloodshed.

The fastest of the enemy ninja were piling through the main gate, that was left open at Naruto's request so he could have more fun.

Naruto smiled evilly at a sound ninja that threw a kunai knife at his face, only to be caught in between his teeth, and bitten in half with his charkra enhanced teeth.

The ninja who threw the kunai paled dramatically as Naruto, seemingly disappeared and appeared right in front of him kodachis raised for the kill, the ninja cowered away and closed his eyes waiting for the pain, and it came.

Naruto swung the kodachi in his left arm and brutally removed the ninja's right hand that was holding another kunai weakly, blood spurted out of the dismembered stump, spraying over his allies and enemies around him.

Naruto laughed at the ninja's pain ridden face and swung and removed both his legs from the knee, he would let him bleed out, a very slow and painful death.

Naruto stepped over the dying man to reach is next victim, all the Anbu around him shuddered at the masses of killing intent rolling of the blood drenched blond, one thought crossed all their minds simultaneously, _I'm glad I'm not a sound ninja!_

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Sasuke stood just behind the first wave of troops, he watched emotionlessly as they were butchered by the one man army he once knew as Naruto, _I see what Orochimaru meant, he's not even using the foxes charkra against them, or his own for that matter, just taijutsu and ninjutsu, he has improved a lot since we last met. _Sasuke thought to himself as he activated his Sharingan and charged towards the battle, or more specifically towards Naruto.

Naruto was laughing hysterically as he severed yet another important bit from another unexpecting sound ninja with his back to him.

Naruto looked up to see the sound ninja separating in their charge, as if to let some one pass.

Naruto eyes sparkled as he saw Sasuke, _ooooh someone skilled I can cut up! _ Naruto thought as he left a small group of sound ninja alive, to their utter surprise.

_**Watch out brat, the Sharingan can repel limited amounts of demonic charkra, some of your low level attacks with my charkra may not work against him. **_Kyuubi advised as Naruto closed the gap between the two.

The two shinobi stood feet from each other, both completely calm, and both with a crazed look in their eyes, both oblivious to everything but each other.

"I am going to correct the mistake I made three years ago in the valley of death, I am going to completely destroy our bond so that I can become more powerful!" Sasuke said pretentiously.

"That bond we had was long destroyed, there is no point me bringing you back, because you will only be given the death penalty, I might as well have my fun with you little Sasuke." Naruto said icily emitting killer intent that rivalled the Kyuubi.

Sasuke looked shocked at Naruto, he was not the bubbling idiotic moron he once team mates with.

"So I see I'm not the only one that has changed since our last encounter, I complement you on your power, I watched you fight the pawns before I decided to move, this will be a good fight." Sasuke said, truly thinking he was superior to the blond stood in front of him.

"It better be, if not I am going to have to go and torch your boss, I am in the mood for blood and these small fry give me no challenge at all. I would activate that curse seal of yours now if I was you, you are going to need it." Naruto said.

Sasuke laughed, "For you weakling, I won't need to activate my curse seal for you!"

"still as pompous as ever, but trust me when I say thinking that I am anything like I used to be will be the end of you." Naruto warned, but it didn't seem to falter Sasuke's confidence, or ignorance.

Sasuke drew his ninjato from his back faster than the human eye could comprehend. Naruto seeing this just smiled and stored his two kodachis away in their sheaths and retrieved his own ninjato.

The two shinobi sped towards each other at neck breaking speeds, and clashed ninjatos sending pulse waves around the battlefield.

Naruto and Sasuke both smiled, _this is going to be an interesting fight, _they both thought at the same time.

* * *

so what did you think, thats the longest chapter i have done yet i a kinda happy with myself.

the next chapter will be the battle between naruto and sasuke.

please review


	14. The Sharingan fails!

All attention on the battlefield was drawn to the battle between Naruto and Sasuke, leaf and sound ninja stood side by side watching in complete awe.

The two ninja clashed once again, sparks cascading down between them as the ninjatos met with terrifying force.

"Don't think that our old bond will save you this time Naruto." Sasuke said as he stored his blade gracefully, firing through a series of well practiced hand seals.

"Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique." Sasuke yelled as he launched a colossal fire dragon at Naruto.

Naruto smiled crazily as the dragon neared him, he ran wind charkra down the blade, and waited for the right time to strike.

Sasuke smirked as he saw the dragon heading towards it's target, and with the vastness of his attack it would be difficult for the blond to avoid it.

Naruto simply stood there not even attempting to avoid the dragon until it was merely half a meter away from toasting him alive.

Naruto leaped backwards while thrusting his sword at the direction of the looming dragon.

A highly pressurised blade of wind charkra shot from Naruto's sword carving it's way through the dragon, dissipating the flames as it went, the wind blade didn't stop after the destruction of Sasuke's attack it carried on to the source itself, Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw the deadly wind blade speeding towards him, he turned out of it's path, but still took a few cuts and scratches to his back as it passed.

Sasuke hissed in pain, he stared at Naruto, _I underestimated him, _Sasuke thought to himself as he activated his Sharingan and the first level of his curse seal.

"Already, I haven't even started to use the foxes charkra yet. And what happened to not having to use the curse seal on me?" Naruto goaded as he stored his ninjato and retrieved his two kodachis.

"no matter how much you have changed you are still the annoying loser you always were, you will never have the power to take me down, even with your tenant's charkra." Sasuke replied, his ignorance as present as ever.

"We will see now won't we." Naruto said as if talking to a child.

Naruto leaped towards Sasuke, kodachi raised to intercept his ninjato that was once again drawn to continue the fight.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

**Right wall, Konaha.**

Konohamaru stood with his old team talking, he was showing off his new Jounin vest to his old team mates.

"So how powerful are you now?" Udon asked exitedly.

"Fumito said I was high jounin level, even though I'm not aware how strong a high Jounin is, I bet I'm strong." Konohamaru said with a huge grin that would have put the old Naruto to shame.

Ebisu just ignored Konoharmaru's constant braging, still sure to himself that his old student would never be able to best him.

"GET YOUR SELFS READY, THERE IS AN ATTACK FORCE HEADING THIS WAY, IT LOOKS FUMITO WAS RIGHT!" Kakashi said, he was a bit suprised when Tsunade had asked him to comand this section of the army, but she asured him he would do fine concidering how he fought during the last great shinobi war against Iwa.

The former team Ebisu stopped talking randomly upon hearing this information and became more serious.

Udon and Moegi, now in chunnin uniform, pulled kunai from the masses of pockets on their new jackets.

"Well one thing is for certain." Ebisu said to his team, "We have the element of suprise, not having a single ninja in the village under the rank of chunnin." Even Ebisu had to admit that Fumito had done pretty well geting the village ready for the assault, it would be somthing that the sound ninja wouldnt be expecting.

The first wave of sound ninja broke the way through the side gate, pouring their way through, and obviously not expecting so much oposition taking into acount the suprised looks on their faces.

Konohamaru withdrew the long ebony staff that was latched in place across his back, winging it round and an inconpresensible speed, and launched himself forward making a poor sound shinobi's head concave with a deadly wing of the charkra strenghened staff, the blow made an audible crack, blood poured out of every crevis on the man's head, pooling at his feet before the ninja crashed down, dead.

Both Konohamaru and his old team mate were suprised at how brutaly and eficently he just killed the fist man to cross his path.

Ebisu was also pleasently suprised at how Konohamaru was taking his first kill, obviously Fumito had prepared him well for this moment.

Konohamaru looked up from is first kill and looked around for the closest enemy that would become his second.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Naruto was having the time of his life, Sasuke was a most formidable opponent, his speed quadrupled after activating his sharingan and the first level of the curse seal that resided on the back of his neck.

Naruto jumped back away from Sasuke, reaching into the Kyuubi's charkra. _Are you ready to heal me Kyuubi, _Naruto asked his 30 foot tennent.

**Why what do you plan to do? **Kyuubi asked aprehensivly.

_You'll see, _Naruto replyed as he gritted his teeth and stored away one kodachi, and went through a series of hand seals simular to that of the shadow clone jutsu.

**Oh no not that, were the hell did you learn that anyway? **Kyuubi asked quesioningly.

_When you used it on me I memorised the last hand seal, the rest of seals are the same as that of the shadow clone jutsu, _Naruto replied, swinging his unsheathed kodachi upon his left arm removing it just below his elow.

Sasuke yelped in suprise and stopped his attack on Naruto.

Naruto grimised in pain as his arm began to regrow, due to the regeneritive powers of the Kyuubi's charkra.

Sasuke was paying all his attention to his "best friend" thinking that somthing must have really shattered his psychee for him to remove his own arm, sasuke didn't spot the suposedly useless arm lying on the floor when it began to regrow a body, as Naruto's body regrew an arm.

Sasuke spoted the arm's regeneration as it was almost completed, "W-what the hells that!" Sasuke exclaimed as he unconsiously took a step back from the second Naruto that grew from the original standing infront of him.

"It's a flesh clone, it is basicaly a shadow clone but placed in a real body grown fron the body of the user, it can take as much damage as the user and doesn't dispel, it dies like the original would." Naruto said, happy to see the horified look upon Sasuke's face.

"But that means if i don't kill it, it will just carry on living until someone does!" Sasuke said, thinking that only Orochimaru could own such a horific jutsu.

"That is if i decide to allow it to live, it's life force is completly under my control, just like a normal shadow clone's is, so if I decide to dispel it, it would die imediatly."

_Well thats just great now I have to fight two of them!_ Sasuke complained inwardly, activating the second level of his curse seal, turning into his bat like form, this was only the second time he has ever used in battle, and it was kind of ironic really that both times he was fighting the "dead last" of the rookie nine.

Naruto smile as he dragged out three tails of the demonic charkra, all billowing out behind him.

Sasuke took flight, trying to gain an airial advantage and away from Naruto's freaky clone, but to his dismay naruto pressent two of his demonic tails of charkra in tothe ground, puting his weight on them lifting himself of the ground, to see Sasuke once again eye to eye.

Naruto's flesh clone drew out his kodachis that formed as he did, naruto looked down at it and smirked, which made Sasuke a little nervous.

Naruto wrapped his remaining drawn tail and wrapped it around his flesh clone's waist, which made Sasuke wince as he heard the Kyuubi's charkra burn the skin on contact.

Naruto lifted his clone and lanched it at the flying Sasuke, Sasuke tryed to move out of range of the propelled clone, but it was moving too fast.

Sasuke swung as hard as as fast as he could to the right, the clone swung his kodachis in both directions from the center in an x motion, so it didn't matter which side Sasuke lunged towards, the right kodachi sliced down and across Sasuke's left eye, which erupted with blood, making Saske lose his concentration in keeping in the air, and crashed roughly in to the ground, his body returning to it's original form.

Naruto wached with a sick gleem as his flesh clone hit the wall suport, breaking it and bringing down a section of the wall on top of the clone and a new wave of sound ninja bringing assitance to their thinning forces already fighting.

Sasuke was whimpering over the loss of his left eye, but he knew that it would not matter anyway because he knew that he had lost the fight the moment the curse seal was broken, taking a large amount of his charkra with it.

Naruto stood over his former team mate, and watched as he tryed to crawl away helplessly.

"If you are going to kill me then do it, don't just stand there!" Sasuke demanded.

"I am not going to kill you Sasuke, I have a more fitting fate to bestow to you." Naruto said extremly coldly, Sasuke would have happily accepted death than find out and live through what this monster that was once his friend had in store for him.

Naruto stomped on the arm that was covering his heavily damaged eye, snaping it like a dry brittle twig, and quickly did the same to the other.

All Sasuke could do was lie there he could no longer move his badly broken arms to defend himself from whatever Naruto was going to do to him.

Naruto drove his knee into Sasuke's chest pinning him in position as he drew a kunai from the side poket of his pants, he brought the kunai up to Sasuke's face opening the clenched eye lit of his non-damaged eye, he saw and felt as the blade cut though the tender tissue of his eye ball spraying crimson liquid all over Naruto's face and in his mouth, Naruto now loved that taste, the taste of blood.

Naruto even carved out the second damaged eye so there was no chance of of him regaining any of the sharingan powers, he ran the Kyuubi's charkra into one of his hands, presing it against the furiously bleeding holes in his face buring the fresh wounds shut to stop the bleeding.

Naruto didn't keep Sasuke alive because he still had delusinal ideas of reforming the bonds that they once had, he knew Konoha's need for the clans, he would get serious recongition for securing the sharigan, even if it was no longer present within sasuke, his offspring will carry the bloodline limit, Danzo expesualy would love to get his hands on Sasuke the way he is now, he could create an army of root members with the sharingan eye.

Naruto sholdered Sasuke's quivering form, Naruto created a couple of hundred shadow clones to hold back the sound ninja that were pouring through while he was gone.

Naruto lept off towards the hospital where he could find Tsunade he was going to deliver this one personaly.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

**Konaha hospital**

Tsunade was rushed of her feet bothe her aprentices were with her franticly trying to heal a seriously wounded ninja that was missing a large proposion of his face and held a body full of serious burns brought on probably by a fire jutsu at close range.

Naruto entered the hospital ward with a huge grin upon his face, his prize slung across his sholder.

The ninja that Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura were trying to save died on them as Naruto entered, Tsunade swore loudy as she closed what remained of the mans eye lids.

"Oh there you are Tsunade, Sakura!" Naruto called out walking towards them.

"I've got a present for you." Naruto said dumping the blind and unconsious Sasuke at her feet.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" she gasped as she checked his pulse to see if he was still alive, noticing also that he was lacking his eyes.

"Was it really nessisery to cut out his eyes!" She asked the grinning blond.

"Yes, it was the only thing I could do to ensure that he wouldn't be seeked out by Orochimaru again. And I thought that it was possible to emplant other eyes into people, like Kakashi with his sharingan eye, you could use that as a barganing chip against him, allow him to regain his eye sight if he helps Konoha rebuilt the Uchiha clan, and you know how much the council like the sharingan." Naruto said very politicaly, Tsunade had got to admit that the boy had some very good points.

"So how the battle faring?" Tsunade asked.

"Very well, but all I have encountered so far are low chunnin high gennin, the main wall has gain structual damage, my fault sorry fight with Sasuke got a little destuctive, I'm not sure how the other commanders are fairing."

"Thats good news, is there any sightings of Orochimaru himself?" Tsunade asked, her blood boiling like it always does when his name is mentioned.

"No not yet but with the way the battle is going he will have to make a personal apearance to try and turn the tides." Naruto informed.

"Get Jiraiya, and inform him that Orochimaru may make an apearance very soon!" Tsunade ordered a newly healed chunnin that was preparing to once again enter the battle field.

"Do you want my help in fighting Orochimaru?" Naruto asked, as he was now officialy a member of the sannin.

"I don't know how much help you could be in the fight, Jiraiya will be summoning Gamabunta, so with out a summon you will be pretty much useless in the fight." Tsunade said, wondering why the blond was smiling like he knew somthing she didn't.

"I now own a contract with the foxes, thanks to my own personal demon. And even though I can't summon the clan head, because he is currently trapped in my stomach, the second in power is still powerfull enough to fight equaly Gamabunta." Naruto said cluing Tsunade in on his new contract.

"So then, all things considered, this next battle is going to be a very interesting one!" Tsunade said less enthusiasticaly than she may have done in her prime.

* * *

Im sorry this took so long to come out, its just that my computer died on me so i had to get a new one, the one i wrote this chapter on, and it doesnt have microsoft office so i had to use microsoft works which doesnt have a spell check, so there will be more mistakes than there normaly is.

i took in to acount that my chapters are normaly too small so i have consiously tryed to remedy that.

please review, i normaly get more motivated to write and update when i get reviews so do it!


	15. Death takes hold

I am sorry about how long this chapter took, i have been swamped with home work from college and havent had the time to write.

* * *

Orochimaru screamed in anger as the trembling survivors of his forward attack force limped back to camp without their general in toe, the sound ninja had lost all hope and fled after seeing the defeat of Sasuke, Orochimaru's right hand man and strongest subordinate.

"What is the meaning of this, how could Sasuke have been defeated, by that bumbling blond idiot no less?" Orochimaru hissed to himself, in-between slaughtering the men stood before him for insubordination.

"Orochimaru, sir, the injured troops from the left assault are ready for another assault. When is Sasuke getting back, he really is a morale builder in the troops?" Kabuto asked, oblivious to the blood of his former comrades around his feet from Orochimaru's punishment.

Orochimaru sighed, "He won't be coming back he has been defeated by the new third Sannin."

"What! Who?" Kabuto asked exasperated.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Orochimaru said sulkily, firing off a quick jutsu to remove the blood from his clothes, and simply dropping it to the increasing puddles of blood on the floor, due to more of it draining from the corpses ripped apart ruthlessly.

"You can't be serious! We fought Uzumaki and his team mates only a couple of months ago and Sasuke held them all off single-handedly!" Kabuto said, almost hyperventilating.

"Well since then he has been given my old post in Konaha and has gained the strength to be worthy of such a rank, the only question is how?" Orochimaru asked to himself more than to Kabuto.

"Well whatever, it doesn't matter how he has gained this power, all that matters is that he has, and he has half the army more willing to face your wrath than his." Kabuto said, as calmly and unemotionally as ever.

"Umm, that may prove to be a problem." Orochimaru mused, "I can only think of one plausible solution."

"And what would that be?" Kabuto asked a little perplexed.

"I will enter the battle, none of the troops have seen me in battle so will be anxious to see the outcome, so morale will automatically rise, I have been itching for a another fight with my old team mates anyway." Orochimaru answered.

"do you think that is wise, especially with Naruto there as well, can you hold off three Sannin?" Kabuto asked, even he had never seen his leader go all out in a battle.

"I will only have to deal with two, Jiraiya and Naruto have the same summoning contract, so only one will be able to fight against me and Manda." Orochimaru explained, losing his patience with his second in command.

"I hope you are right, you are the one that is granting me extremely advanced medial knowledge, how else will I be able to surpass Tsunade without you." Kabuto said turning his back on his leader and sensei and returning to his station.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

**Left gate**

Hinata looked over the carnage that was the first attack, scanning the mass of flesh around her looking for survivors with her Byakugan.

She glanced across from her, looking upon the form of Konohamaru, who had offered assistance when her team arrived.

Konohamaru was still extremely jumpy and light headed from the mass of adrenaline in his body due to the battle, he kept fiddling with the edge of his staff strapped to his back, he had no idea how much of a thrill real life and death battles really were.

Hinata saw Konohamaru and his still present reaction to the battle, he is old twelve, I only ever saw the odd c rank at his age, well apart from when Orochimaru last attacked anyway.

"Konohamaru, just out of curiosity, how many missions did you and your old team complete before Fumito trained you?" Hinata asked, wondering what made the boy before her stand out from the crowd when it came to Fumito's choice, other than Naruto.

"Well not much really, a shit load of D rank and a couple of , why?"

"I was just wondering why Fumito trained you, while, no offence, there would be more capable ninja in Konaha." Hinata answered.

"well that would be because of Naruto, he needed a sparing partner and he chose me, because we've always been my role model, and he thought I could learn a lot along side him in Fumito's training. I am quite grateful for that, I shot through the ranks even faster than Kakashi did." Konohamaru answered.

"So is Naruto a jonin as well?" Hinata asked realizing that she had not actually heard from Naruto since the time seal was activated.

"No, Naruto as been given the open possession of Sannin, he is leading our main force." Konohamaru stated, a little shocked that she had heard yet.

Hinata gasped, "Sannin! I heard that a Sannin was leading our forces but I just thought that it was Jiraiya. Well now he really out ranks me!" Hinata said, feeling a little depressed for some reason unknown to her.

"well yeah, he's a really powerful ninja, truly worthy of being my rival!" Konohamaru said with a humongous grin breaking across his face.

Hinata's attention was suddenly drawn to a large moving entity speeding towards it's destination, or in other words them.

"Err is that what I this?" Konohamaru asked looking at the giant now snake like figure heading towards them.

"yes I have seen these before, they are Orochimaru's summons, there also seem to be a squadron of ninja following in it's wake." Hinata said studying the enemy through her Byakugan.

"Great!" Konohamaru said sarcastically.

Hinata stopped a low level medic ninja that was helping a dazed Konaha ninja to his feet, "Please go to the hospital, Tsunade should be there, tell her that the left gate is under heavy attack and may not be able to resist long."

"GET READY THEY ARE ATTACKING GAIN, ABOUT TWO MINUTES AWAY!" Konohamaru yelled to the mismatch of injured and unorganized of ninja that stood to attention under his command.

Konohamaru formed hand seals faster than the normal eye could comprehend and bit down hard on his thumb drawing blood.

Three gargantuan, twelve feet tall apes poofed into existence, wielding gruesome weapons that any being remotely human size or shape would have no chance of wielding, and all heavily armoured for battle.

"What do we owe this honour, young Sarutobi." the largest of the apes said as the all bowed a little from the waist.

"Well, if it wouldn't be too much trouble I could use a little help with dispelling that rather large and angry looking snake heading right for us." Konohamaru said rather calmly considering the situation.

All three apes span round eyes widening, "Well I have always wanted a snake skin wallet, what about you guys?" one ape joked to the others, which brought about a grim round of giggles from the muscular primates.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

**Konaha hospital**

A very worn out medic ninja panted down the corridors looking for Tsunade.

Shizune walked out of one of the rooms on the corridor of which the medic nin was running, both of them colliding painfully in a heap on the floor.

"Oh sorry, are you ok? I'm looking for Tsunade, I have very important news!" the medic nin said urgently.

"Well Tsunade is completely unreachable at the moment, she is preparing for battle. But I am her second in command I could pass on any information that is needed." Shizune said to the hyperventilating medic nin.

"OK, I have just ran from the left gate, it is under heavy attack, and Konohamaru said he is unsure how long their defences will be able to last."

"Oh ok then there is a couple of reserve squadrons here, I could dispatch then with Kakashi and Gai who have recently got in, what state is the defences in at the left gate?"

"Not very strong, the squadron there has taken some losses and injuries that wont be able to be treated out there!" The medic nin informed.

"Right then I will dispatch the reinforcements, I think that's what Tsunade would do." Shizune said confidently as she went to inform the two jonins of their next mission.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

**Hokage's office**

Naruto, Tsunade and Jiraiya stood overlooking Konaha, just like Hokage Sarutobi used to do, and now what Tsunade was drawn into doing since taking the job.

"Is there been any sightings of Orochimaru yet?" Tsunade asked coldly.

"Not yet, but he has sent a attack force, including his summons to the left gate, just like we predicted he is not apart of it, it is a distraction, Shizune has sent reinforcments to stop their progress, you have taught her well Tsunade." Jiraiya stated, serious for once.

"Where do you think he will attack?" Naruto asked, hoping that his comrades will be able to predict his movements, with them probably being the closest people that had ever been in Orochimaru's life.

"he knew we would see past his deception of his attack, he wants to draw us into a fight, he just launched that attack to remove as much of our shinobi out of his path as possible, he will probably come to us if we make ourselves known." Tsunade replied monotonously.

"so what do you suggest?" Jiraiya asked the other two kage level ninja.

"I say we leave the confinement of the village and take the battle directly to him, that way we wont risk destroying parts of Konaha in the battle." Naruto added.

"But that would leave Konaha open for an attack." Jiraiya said, his wisdom overpowering his normally boyish perverted mind.

"One of us should stay behind, as a last defence, even if Orochimaru isn't there attacking head on wont be a complete loss we could destroy his reinforcements and return, and hopefully the one that remains would be able to last until the other two return." Naruto added.

"But who would stay?" Jiraiya asked, making it obvious that he did not want that role in the proceedings.

"I thing that should be my job, as the Hokage." Tsunade said confidently, truly willing to lay down her life for the village she swore to protect.

"So it is settled then, get ready Naruto we depart in ten minutes." Jiraiya said, a little anxious to see what his pupil could do.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

**Left Konaha gate**

"Where the hell are those reinforcements!" Konohamaru complained, fighting back to back with Hinata.

"I don't know, it's been half an hour they should be here by now." Hinata replied wearily.

"Well if they don't get her soon there wont be much to reinforce!" Konohamaru yelled over sound of dieing people around him.

The three ape summons did well in their job of subduing the massive snake, even though it was about twenty times the size of even them.

The apes showed a spectacular show of agility and brutality, removing clumps of scaly flesh with each normally deadly swings.

"Ok, time to bring out the big weapons." Konohamaru stated as the bit his recently coalgilated bite mark on his thumb back open again, racing through his summon hand seals again, but pouring much more chakra into the jutsu than the previous time.

A very wise and powerful looking ape poofed into existence in front of Konohamaru, monkey King Emna.

"Bloody hell kid you sure know how to get yourself into a fix don't you?" King Emna stated looking at the surounding sound ninja, "Just like your grandpa. Now he sure did know how to get himself in some screwed up situations!"

"Errm, do you really think this is the time for reminiscing, I would be very grateful if you could lend be your power here, so I can stay alive and to keep my granddad's legacy alive." Konohamaru stated.

King Emna's eyes hardened and grew cold as he prepared himself for battle, Saruboti was the only human he had ever respected and even liked and befriended, he would not allow his grandson to die by the same hands of Orochimaru's lackies.

"Every well kid, discard that flimsy staff and handle a real weapon!" King Emna said to the smirking boy as he transformed into his staff form.

Konohamaru and Emna charged at the enemy shinobi and crushed every one in front of him, spraying blood viciously as the broken bodies cascaded to the floor.

"DON'T WORRY MY YOUTHFULL COMRADES I SHALL PROTECT YOU ALL FROM THE UNYOUTHFULNESS OF THE ENEMY!" Maito Gai yelled running in to the rescue leading a group of twenty ninja.

Kakashi arrived from the other side, also with a group of twenty shinobi, visibly cringing at Gai's tactlessnes.

The two new groups effectively created a pincer movement to crush the enemy forces between Kakashi and a hard place, commonly known as Gai.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

**Main Konaha gate**

Jiraiya stood in front of the massive damaged gate, wearing red light weight AMBU battle armour, it had been years since he had worn it and only now he had realized how much effect getting sidetracked from his training, normally to peek on young women, has on the body.

"Ahh there you are kid." Jiraiya said, completely serious once again.

"Don't worry, if we do come into contact with Orochimaru we will have an advantage, he is used to fighting both you and Tsunade and your summons, but how will he react to me and the foxes?"

"I don't know, but don't let that give you ideas of victory yet, it's good being confident, but confidence often walks hand in hand with arrogance, and arrogance is something that we can not have in this battle."

"Will you kill him? Your old teammate and friend?" Naruto aske curious about his sensei's answer.

"I don't know, would you have killed Sasuke?" Jiraiya said, turning the tables.

"Yes. But Sasuke is a simple person, the only thing he strives for is power to fuel his revenge, and would happily become the tool of anyone that could give him that power, I broke him tonite, I destroyed is usefulnes as a tool so no one will want him. It was not necessary to kill him, the concil had relied on the Sharingan for years, I wonder what will be my reward for securing it once again?" Naruto said, losing himself in happy thought for a moment.

"It was advantageous for me to keep him alive, but Orochimaru will only keep aspiring to destroy everything you hold dear, so will you kill him?"

Jiraiya sighed, "I'm not sure, he was my team mates and best friends for years, that type of bond doesn't die easy."

"It did for me, and it obviously did for Orochimaru. But let me get this straight, if you don't kill him I will!"

Jiraiya's eyes widened at this statement, what the hell happened to this blond during that training he seems like a completely different person, he thought to himself.

"We should set of, we don't want to give Oroxhimaru any time to even breath." Jiraiya said finaly, as the two ninja ran towards their destination.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Kakashi, Gai, Konohamaru and Hinata were making easy work of all the sound ninja that were stupid enough to not run when they met on the battle field.

"MY YOUTHFULNESS SHINES THROUGH ONCE AGAIN!" Gai yelled as he shattered a enemies skull and neck with a colossal high round house kick.

"I do not think this was a full scale attack, if it wasn't for the summon these ninja wouldn't have stood a chance." Hinata said unusually confident.

"Oh really, well good observation, this is only a decoy, but that doesn't matter, I will push my forces through and take Konaha." Kabuto said from behind the group of Konaha ninja.

"Kabuto!" Kakashi gasped as he drew two Kunai.

"Do you really think you can win a battle between all four of us?" Konohamaru said, confidence unwavering.

"Actcually no I don't, that's why I'm going to do this." Kabuto stated as he launched forwards, at a speed that could rival Gai, towards the closest nija to him, Hinata.

Hinata droped into her gentle fist fighting stance, waiting to interept him.

Kabuto charged two charkra scalples in his hands, and easily dodged the extremely accurate blows with superior speed.

Hinata threw a powerful blow to atempt and strike his heart, which would kill him, ending the batlle, but the blow was stoped viciously by a charkra scalple dispersing her charkra placed into the punch by piercing and disataching her biecep musscle.

Hinata gasped as the attack was followed by the other scalple piercing her stomach.

All this happened in the briefest of moments and Kabuto was already running away laughing to himself before the others had mobilized, "Take down the weakest and wait for the strong to come to you!" he said manically.

Hinata felt all the energy leave her as she fell forwards crashing in a heap on the floor, bleeding heavily, she found it difficult to breath.

_I'm sorry Naruto, as soon as you start to return the feelings I have for you I go and die, I was too weak_, she thought to herself dimly as her remaining amount of air left her body, her heart stoped, and her eyes lost all signs of life, Hinata was dead.

* * *

He he he

Please review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
